MUL: X-Sacrificed-X
by murloc rampage
Summary: (Skip this story and read MUL:School Days. This story is explained in the first chapter of that story. With none of the real main characters in this one it's not a real sequel. Everyone is better off skiping this one.)
1. Ch 1 Intro

Ch. 1 When Things were normal...

(Hey guys, I wanted to post this on New Years but I never got the chance to. Instead, I'll post it today. If you came from the story My Unwanted Life, I hope this first chapter gives you a sense of nostalgia. If your new, then I recommend reading the first story MY Unwanted Life or MUL for short. I hope you all had a great Christmas and love you all.)

{Nick's point of view}

One question I've always asked my brother... is this... Why? Why do pokemon want to kill us? Why do they hurt us? My brother never answered me though. He never spoke to me. Not once. He just looked past me and did what needed to be done. I guess that's why he's the leader of our camp. Our region's government collapsed 14 years ago. After that, it was pure chaos. The pokemon destroyed and enslaved most of us. In our region, there were only about 6 human encampments left. Each with less than 200 humans in them of various age. For our small military, we force everyone that turns thirteen into service. From ages 5-12, we are taught the basics on how to read, write and think. Other than that, we don't know squat. After three years of military service, we're allowed to either leave and become a normal citizen or continue our military career. Our camps try their best to uphold the old days by using pre-virus coins as currency. In my opinion, it's a waste of time. How can we still care about money when there's less than 1500 humans in our entire region? ...well... that we know of. We don't know how many are being kept prisoner currently. Human camps are created by establishing an area. We create a large square wall that will surround the entire camp and build guard posts along the wall. By doing that, we can see and alert the camp of possible raids or other dangers. The walls and guard towers are made from crumpled stone and strap metal we found in the abandoned cities. From time to time, new soldiers are sent out to gather supplies from these cities. Normally, about 90 percent come back but recently... they haven't been so successful. For the last 6 times they were sent out, only about 35 percent of them came back. The reason this worries me... I... I'm turning thirteen today... I'm going into the military because I have to... I'm going into it and I know I may die. I'm terrified. I tried to ask my brother for a pass but he ignored me... he ignored me like he always does. Every since our parents died... he became distant... hollow. He never showed any expression to anything. Every time I saw him, he'd always just stare off into the distance as he did anything. The only time I ever saw emotion was when I stole his pistol to see what it did. When he found out, boy was I beaten to a pulp. He didn't even seem mad at me by the fury he showed. He was mad at someone else and just used the situation to release some pent up frustration. When he was done, he dragged me to the medical tent to patch me up. After that, I respected my brother and stayed a fair amount of distance from him. Though... I always wondered about him. What made him like this? What happened that specifically made him so cold and emotionless? He's only 5 years older than me so it could have been the deaths of our parents. The only problem with that theory is that other people have suffered this same tragedy and still don't end up so empty. So what was it?

-189 years after the virus died off-

I woke up to the sun shining on my face. Clouds hovered with the light blue sky as a gentle breeze waved my hair a bit. I quickly sat up and stretched with a yawn. I looked down at the sleeping bag I used as a bed. In our camp, we don't have any buildings to sleep inside of. The only things we can sleep inside of, are tents we set up but there's only so many. I choose to sleep away from everyone. I like my privacy. As I got up, I noticed more tents being put up with several kids around my age being over there. The sleeping bags are made from leftover cotton and cloth that we find in the cities. As I got up, I decided to examine myself. I was about 5 feet with short black hair. My nose and forehead were quite small. My thin lips with a bit rough but that's normal. My eyes were a deep greenish hazel. I wore old ragged clothing with multiple cuts and holes. For my shirt, I wore a red t-shirt with a large cut on the back. To keep my back from being exposed, I have to wear a white muscle shirt under it. For my bottoms, I wore green shorts with my left leg's right side being cut up it's middle. It's cut stops just under my boxers line. As for shoes, I wore dull orange sneakers with black soles. The camp itself was about 1/2 a mile by 3/8 of a mile. If we had a map, I could show you the north gate and how east of it, near the top right corner, is where we grow our crops. Just south of that is where the tents are for civilians, and medical personnel. Near the west gate is where the military personnel go. The military takes up about half the camp for training, sleeping areas, war rooms, and our leader's quarters. I was walking towards one of the tents when one of our military personnel, a kid that was probably only 14, approached me.

"It's time Nick. Your brother needs you to come to his quarters." The kid told me.

I sighed, "Yeah... I know."

He led me towards the military side of our camp. As we walked, I noticed how many of our soldiers were injured. Some were just laying on their beds, screaming of nightmares. Some soldiers were missing entire limbs. I shuddered at the thought of losing one of my own limbs. I'm a bit accustomed to having them so you can't blame me right? The kid soldier stepped aside as we approached my brother's tent. It was a large tent, easily big enough to hold a small family comfortably. Inside, I could hear arguing. The inside had a long table with a map on it. Several areas on this map had either X's or O's. I noticed our region looked like a turtle with a curled scorpion tail. A large red square was drawn where our camp supposedly laid. It was to the north, near where the head of the turtle was. An O was located close to our camp but without any indication of what the X's and O's mean. There's no way to tell if it's a good or a bad thing. My brother and lieutenant were in front of the map arguing.

"Sir, we can't just..." My brother's lieutenant stopped speaking as I entered.

The lieutenant was about 6 foot 1 in height with light brown skin. He wore leather strapped armor with pieces of metal glued on his shoulders and back. For his legs, he wore leather strapped shorts with a mini quiver on each leg. A longbow was across his back with a large quiver. In each of the mini quivers, were 10 feathered arrows and in the main quiver, was about 60 arrows. On his hands were black gloves with a pocket on the back of them that 's used to hold a dagger. On his feet were large worn out boots with a cream color. I had to admit, he looked rather badass. He must enjoy this appearance because it definitely should increase moral.

My brother looked at me, "So you are alive." My brother said to me.

My brother on the other hand was about 6 foot 7 in height with slightly tanned skin. He wore a flak jacket underneath his brown t-shirt with a camouflage jacket over it. On my brother's back, was a sniper rifle with a bit of rust on the edges. It must be very old, probably the last of its kind in our region. On his legs were leather strapped pants with four pockets sporting a pistol in each one. For his feet, he wore boots as well but on the soles of them, they were reinforced with sharp metal spikes for curb stomping.

"If that was a joke, then that was really out of character for you brother." I replied.

"Yes. Yes, I suppose it is. Well, you know what today is." My brother said aloud.

"Yes, I'm thirteen now and because of our customs, I am forced to join the military." I told him.

"Forced? You should be honored! We risk our lives for the good of our camp and our people!" The lieutenant yelled.

My brother raised a hand to silence him, "Ease your anger. My brother is very ignorant to this world and our cause. He was only taught how to survive and nothing more. Yelling at him for ignorance gains us nothing. It is easy for him to see our law as a way to force our numbers to be greater than it should be." My brother told his lieutenant.

"Charles, What happens now?" I asked.

"Your to go to the West Gate. You'll find Corporal Kyles there. He'll be leading you and several other recruits into the wild. Your objective is to scout the area and find a supply squad that's gone missing. Notice I said find, not help. This is recon. You'll report back to us and we'll decide what to do afterward." My brother told me.

I nodded towards him and turned to leave. I was hoping my brother was going to wish me luck but instead I get this. I heard something click so I turned around. Charles threw a pistol at me and I almost didn't catch it. I stared at the pistol and looked at my brother to see him make a small smile towards me. I smiled back and placed the pistol in my pocket before leaving his tent. The argument instantly restarted the second I left and, as much as I wanted to, I didn't listen to it. I headed towards the west gate and notice 5 other soldiers around the same age as me gathered there. Two were long haired girls, one with brown hair, the other with blonde. Three boys, two with red hair, one short, one long and curly while the other had brown hair. Then there was the Corporal. She was about 5 feet tall with the right side of her head shaved. The left side of her hair, draped across the shaved side to make it slightly less noticeable with it dyed black with blue. One large strand of blue hair covered her right eye from view. She wore a tight black tank top with a broken red heart on it. On the back it said love bites. On her arms, were countless amounts of tattoos. They were either skulls, fire, weapons, or crosses. On the back of her left hand was a rather realistic skull. For bottoms, she wore a blue skirt with black shorts underneath. She had purple sneakers on and man did she look pissed.

"Did it really take you this long to get here?" She demanded.

"Uh... yeah?" I asked.

She came over and kicked me square in the nuts. I instantly gasped and fell to my knees, holding my privates in pain. She proceeded to kick me until I was begging for her to stop. She kicked my left one as I tried to look at her. It was bruised pretty badly and I didn't even know what I did wrong.

She straightened herself out, "Next time, be here on time. Get the fuck up and start moving with the others. ...Or else I'll just shoot you here and we'll go on anyways." She threatened.

"Corporal, don't you think that was a bit excessive?" another private asked.

"Are you questioning my actions private?" she demanded.

I opened my good eye to see the other privates turn away from me, "No ma'am." he answered.

Corporal Kyles walked over to the gate as another Private helped me up. My left eye was badly bruised from her kick so I kept it closed. We lined up into two rows with me being in the back of right row. I just started today, should we be training or something? How is sending a brand new recruit to a city with a possibility of meeting pokemon, a good idea?

"Alright privates. We're going on recon to find a missing squad of soldiers. Note that I said recon. For those of you that don't know, recon means this. No fighting and no interactions of any kind. If we find them, we're not to help them. We only report their location and that's all. Anyone that tries to help them is on their own and will suffer severe consequences. You all have some form of protection right? Be it a gun or a blade. We only use force if we absolutely have to." Corporal Kyles told us.

A private raised his hand and she nodded towards him to allow him to speak, "What if we find supplies like ammo or food?" He asked.

"That's a good question. If you find anything on this mission, you can pick it up only if it's safe. If you see anything out in the open, leave it. It's obviously a trap." Corporal Kyles answered.

I wanted to ask a question but decided not to thanks to the wounds she gave me. With no one else asking a question, she decided on us moving out to commence our operation. We followed her in our rows and I admit it was hard. Using only one eye limited my vision a lot more than I expected. Not to mention my spirits were in the shitter right now. That bitch kicking my ass for literally no reason just... it's fucked up. Do they treat every new recruit like this? If so, I'm going to change that. It should be allowed at all. The forest that surrounds our camp was supposed called Eternal Autumn Forest. The leaves on these trees reflect Autumn all year round. It's also supposed to be the best place on the planet to grow Leppa berries. In our camp, Leppa berries are used for breakfast and medicinal purposes. For humans, it can disinfect wounds to support healthy recoveries. As we traveled, I spotted a few and decided to eat one. It wasn't ripe though, so I spat it out and left the others alone. After ten minutes of walking, Corporal Kyles started trudging through the bushes instead of walking. We all copied her to help keep us as silent as possible. Occasionally we'd step on a leaf or twig but other than that, nothing too loud. As we walked, I started to notice a strange buzzing sound in my head. Like something was in it. Then, I heard something. I didn't say anything because that'd draw more attention than to think it was nothing. It could have been a wild pokemon that just lives in the trees or something. Then, our Corporal was gone. We all started looking around until one of our recruits, a girl with brown hair, was hit with a shadow ball. She was thrown into a tree with a large hole in her stomach. Everyone else started shooting as I foolishly checked to see if she was somehow alive. She obviously was not. With a wound like that, how could she be? I looked back at the other privates to see the other girl abandon us. Where was Corporal Kyles? That bitch should be here helping us! I pulled out my gun and tried to shoot but the gun didn't shoot. On it's first shot, the gun jammed up and the ammo clip fell out. I felt horror sink in as I looked at the gun. Jammed without even firing the first shot? Is that even possible? The other private's screams snapped my attention back to them. One was picked up and pinned against a tree with Psychic. Slowly, his arm was bent back towards the tree until a sickening snap was heard, followed my a scream. His elbow was snapped and the private was bawling his eyes out. The other two were holding their heads and screaming just as loud. A sound startled me as a Gardevoir came into view. She smiled at me and I threw my jammed gun at her before trying to run. I felt something grab my leg and completely flip me. I was then suspended by my leg in the air. The Gardevoir twirled the jammed pistol was a small smile at me.

"Uh... you gotta give me points for trying? heh?" I laughed nervouslessly.

The Gardevoir just shook her head with a chuckle. The private who's elbow was snapped, had his leg get smashed with a rock. I didn't want to watch but I couldn't stop myself. They were torturing him. I don't know why but I noticed another Gardevoir with a limp. Did he hit one in the leg? They kept snapping his limbs until both his arms and legs were broken as well as his left hand. The Gardevoir that had me suspended, threw aside the handgun and made me look at her. Suddenly, I fell asleep.

-Few Hours Later-

I woke up with a loud gasp for oxygen followed by a few coughs. I desperately felt my body to see if I was harmed in any way. It all checked out and then I looked around. As far as I could tell, I was trapped in a cage made of stone. The bars were made of wood that extended down and across to make 4 inch by 4 inch squares. I peered through these squares to see we were trapped in the middle of a pokemon camp. It was almost like my camp except there were actual homes as well as tents. Our cage was under a tent due to the roof of the tent being visible. Kirlia and Ralts were running by, playing tag and other games. A Gallade was guarding our cage and punched the bars to get me back. He glared at me and I just swallowed as a response. I looked around the cage and noticed the other three male privates were in here as well. Then, there was one other guy who looked like he was seventeen and sat in a corner.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter. We won't know each other for much longer." he replied.

"Jeez, kind of antisocial?" I asked.

"No, I like to think of myself as realistic. What will knowing my name accomplish? Nothing, that's what. I'm just going to leave soon." He shrugged.

"What do you mean? Where are we?" I asked.

"This is Gardevoir camp A. With the way things are, there are multiple Gardevoir camps. Right now, pokemon are in a civil war for dominance. Gardevoirs are winning currently. They have the largest amount of fighters as well as camps. The Lucarblazes are second. Lucarblazes are Lucario/Blaziken camps. They started working together recently. They're small female ratio makes it hard for them to reproduce just as quickly. Then there's the other groups but they're not important." He told me.

"What do you think they'll do to us?" I asked.

"Think? Dumbass... I know what they'll do to us. They're going to either sell us or keep us. Don't know how they got you but your the first human, other than me, here in weeks." The guy commented.

I looked down, "Humans are so rare nowadays..." I muttered.

The guy shrugged, "Who cares about that? There are other regions so we can't be extinct yet." He told me.

"Well... what's the jist of..." I began to ask.

The gallade punched the gate, "Shut the fuck up in there!" The Gallade yelled.

The guy laughed, "Well, here's what will happen. If your sold, the pokemon bring you to another camp. There they sell you to Gardevoir as a mate or pet. If your kept here, it's basically the same thing. In the end, your going to be a bitch to one of them. My advise, just let it happen. Fighting isn't going to solve anything. It'll only make things worse for you. Trust me." He told me.

"So I'm supposed to just bow at their feet?" I asked.

"Yep, it's either that or be brainwashed. Which would you rather have control over your body or watch yourself get fucked for hours with no control over it?"

(That's the end but just know this. After this chapter, things get completely crazy. None of you will be able to remotely guess what will happen in this crazy ass world that only gets crazier as it becomes more and more unstable. Please Favorite, Alert, or Review to support the story.)


	2. Ch 2 murdered

Ch. 2 Murdered

{Nick's point of view}

I sat in the cell waiting for something, anything to happen. I was getting anxious to know what will happen to me. Then, there was screaming. I looked through the gate to see the Gallade was gone. The other guy in the cell with me looked concerned.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I don't know but..."

He screamed, cutting me off, "Get down!"

I dropped to the floor as a flamethrower blew through the top half of the cell. When it stopped and was safe to get up, I noticed the top half was completely gone.

'Holy crap. A flamethrower did all this?' I wondered in shock.

The guy got my attention, "Let's get out of here!" he told me.

I quickly nodded in agreement as we forced the cell door down and ran out. We looked around the camp to see half of it was on fire. Gardevoir and Gallades did their best to protect their young against whoever was attacking. What was attacking... is a different story. I looked the best I could to see strange black beings attacking the pokemon. They were human sized with black armored skin that looked like a skab that darkened from the dried decaying blood. It's eyes were a diamond rectangle shape with an empty red filling it. Their hands had five claw tipped fingers with a thin palm and wrist. They stood at about 5 feet tall with thick heads that drew up to a spike. On the back of their heads were white cloth to cover it. On their chest and elbows were pieces of rusted metal used for protection. One opened his mouth to show razor sharp blue teeth. Each held a black assault rifle or a bow and arrow.

"What the hell are those things!?" I yelled in shock.

A Gallade noticed us escaping, "The prisoners are..!" he started to yell.

"Let them! We have to urk!" A female gardevoir got hit in the right shoulder with a black arrow.

The Gallade quickly went to help her but a stream of fire blew towards him. I looked over to see a giant black and red being stomping towards them slowly. He stood at 8 feet talk with large mechanical arms and legs. A giant bubble like metal head with two red dots that glowed as his eyes acted as it's head. On his arms were black and red bulky metal with makeshift heavy duty flamethrowers attached to the back of his arms. On his legs were large pieces of metal that protected his from pokemon attacks and fire.

"We need to leave! The Marauder is destroying everything!" The Gallade yelled to the others.

"Where's Talia!?" A Gardevoir yelled.

"I don't know! She disappeared when the fighting started!" The Gallade yelled back.

The other guy started pulling me as he noticed another way out of the camp. We started running that way as those mysterious black beings continued to attack. When we got out of the camp, we started running aimlessly in the forest. After an hour, we collapsed onto our knees in exhaustion. We held ourselves up and panted with sweat dripping onto the floor.

"I think... Pant... we got away." The guy panted.

"Pant... You think so? Pant." I panted back.

He fell onto his back, "Damn... we actually got away. The name's Tailor by the way." he introduced.

"What happened to Mr. Antisocial?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, well... we escaped. Home free. I can afford to be Mr. Howdy." He joked also.

We started laughing until we heard a snarl that sent shivers up our spines. We hesitantly turned to look where we came from and saw one of those things. It had a bow as a drool covered snake tongue slowly licked its lips. We slowly started to get up as it hissed at us angrily. When we stood on our legs, It let out a loud screech that resembled nails scratching on a chalkboard.

"I'm pretty sure it just alerted the others." I whispered.

"No shit Sherlock." Tailor hissed.

Red arrow feather started forcing itself out of the creature's right shoulder. It reached up with its left hand to grab it and pulled up slowly. A sickening rip could be heard as he pulled out a jagged tipped black arrow. Tailor and I both went wide eyed as we turned to quickly start running. It hissed angrily before giving chase. As we ran, I quickly jumped to run to my left. This effectively split me and Tailor up. I'd rather have one of us get away than to both be caught and killed. I hid behind a tree and heard footsteps as the thing ran by me. It started looking around as I started sneaking into a bush to hide effectively. It smelled the air for a second before turning towards my position. It pulled the arrow ready towards me. I felt my heart race as he suddenly shot the arrow and felt air as it grazed past my cheek. I heard a squeak as it quickly ran towards my bush as I looked behind me. His arrow killed a Rattata. Unable to see me, it gave a disappointed huff before walking off. I waited there for twenty minutes, hearing the sound of my own heartbeat.

'I'm... Alive.' I finally thought before getting out of the bush.

I finally got out of the bush and looked around to see I was alone, "Huh... If it followed me, then Tailor must be okay. Unless more of those things come." I whispered to myself.

Picking a random direction, I started walking. The forest seemed so... empty. It was like... nothing was alive. The trees, the plants... they were alive but nothing else was. Some bits of grass and leaves were turning white or decaying. As I continued deeper into the forest, more and more seemed to be turning white. It was... disturbing. Eventually, I found a small green pokemon. A Celebi. It laid on the floor dead with it's head and chest ripped open. It's blood and guts missing as if it was eaten by ravenous creatures.

"Whoa... what happened to this thing?" I asked aloud.

"Cough! Cough!" I heard.

I looked around quickly before spotting something nearby. I walked over to find a Gardevoir laying against a tree. She sat with her stomach bleeding as fresh tears streamed down her face. She coughed a bit until she noticed me approaching.

"Are you here to kill me?" She asked.

I sat in front of her, "No. I was hoping you'd tell me what happened... and if I can help you." I told her honestly.

"You'd help me? Why?" She asked scornfully.

"It's payment for the information you give me. What do you need?" I asked.

"10 oran berries and a Pecha berry." She told me with a pained sigh.

I stood up, "I'll get them for you." I told her.

I ran around the area looking for the berries she needed. I found about 13 oran berries on the ground, 2 pecha, 3 cheri, and a razz. The extra is for me because I was starving. I got back to her and showed her my load. She wasn't able to feed herself so I fed her. She seemed to blush as I held the berries near her mouth. In her eyes, hope sparkled and I ended up smiling to magnify that hope.

When she finished, her wounds were completely gone. She staggered to her feet before looking at me with a small smile.

"Thank you. What'd you want to know?" she asked.

"What attacked you?" I asked.

"They're some kind of monster called Spawn. We don't know where they came from but they started attacking our villages over three months ago. At first, we killed them off easily but then bigger and more powerful spawns came. Sometimes they'll say names so we assume that's what they're called. The small ones are pawns, then there's the flame throwers called Marauders. There are more but those are in the north right now." she told me.

"Hm... Well... now I know what's going on... but what to do..?" I asked myself.

"You can come with me." she told me.

"With you? To where?" I asked.

"To the south. The rest of the pokemon are gathering the remaining humans and bringing them there." She told me.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"..." she looked down and away, "We never meant to drive you to the brink of extinction. We got... overzealous... If your all dead, then we'll have to live on knowing what we've done. We wouldn't be able to live on with that kind of guilt on our souls." She frowned.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Talia." she answered.

"Well, Talia, lets go. I sure as hell won't be able to live on my own and I think you at least owe me a safe journey." I smiled.

"Nope." she gave me an evil grin, "You asked for information. Not protection. Night night."

I found myself involuntarily falling asleep. When I woke up, I was alone. The full moon loomed overhead as it illuminated my surroundings. I felt like I was going to cry. After saving her life she... she left me for dead! Why!? I stopped crying when I heard something step on a twig. I looked around in fear until I noticed what seemed like a thousand glowing red eyes. Trees, bushes, darkness... they were everywhere. I heard heavy footsteps as a Marauder approached me.

Fire seemed to come from underneath its helmet as it looked at me, "Fire Away." It whispered as it pointed one of its flamethrowers at me.

"Wait!" someone ordered.

The Marauder stopped and turned towards a person wearing a black cloak. A necklace hung from his neck with a large Silver X attached to it. His entire body was covered as he got close enough to examine me.

After a few moments he shook his head, "He's not the one. Fire Away." he ordered.

Before I could even try to dodge, a huge stream of fire engulfed me. I screamed in agony as I felt the blazes melt my skin and bones. Every nerve in my body exploded into activity to alert me of the pain I was feeling. I died in three seconds but they were the most painful three seconds a person has ever had to experience. I'm pretty sure I became a pile of ashes...

-Dream-

I found myself laying on a beach staring up at the sky. Everything was so peaceful... so... tranquill. The temperature was perfect. The ocean waves crashed peacefully along the shore. Then... I found myself sucked through the floor floating headfirst towards nothing. What felt like water was all around me as I was sucked down. Then, I felt gravity shift as I flipped and landed on what looked like nothing. Then, an explosion of light appeared to make a large colored window appear under me. The colored window made a picture with a knight looking guy holding up two hands. On his left hand was a crazy looking girl. On his right was some black hair guy holding a huge greatsword against his shoulder. Above them were circles with people in them. What is this? In the center, a large blue bladed sword fell and stabbed the center. I looked at it in wonder until I noticed the glass started to crack. The entire thing shattered as I again started to pludge down into the darkness. As I fell, I noticed pieces of that glass started to turn black with corruption before shattering into black dust. I looked down to see a white platform rapidly approaching. I braced myself for the initial hit as I landed on my back. I grunted in pain but quickoy realized I was okay. That blue bladed sword landed into the ground a few feet from me. I flipped onto my stomach and got to my feet. When I did, I noticed a few black portals appear as those things, pawns I think, came out and glared at me. None of them had weapons but that didn't make them friendly. They hissed at me angrily before running full sprint. I decided to run for the sword but found myself tackled by one of them. It pinned me to the ground and started biting into my shoulder. I cried out in pain as I tried to get free. The other started piling on until all I saw, felt and SMELLED, was their hunger as they bit into me. I freed one of my hands and reached out feebly.

A voice shocked me as a hand grasped mine, "As long as you reach for it. Help will always be there." a tender feminine voice whispered as I found myself pulled up to my feet. The pawns were unconscious around me. This allowed me to run over to the sword and pulled it out. I faced the pawns with it pointed at their bodies. One got up and noticed me.

It snarled, "Weapon! RAAAAAAH!" It screeched to wake the others up.

I counted six as they all stared at me hungrily. I breathed heavily as my nervousness started to affect me. They all charged at me and I decided to run towards them as well. The first one jumped at me but I slid underneath him. When he was past me, I pushed myself up with my left hand and jumped over them. The one in the back prepared a swing for me. I ducked under it and started slashing him in an X motion. I twisted with a kick to the back of his right knee to twist him. I slashed his back and jumped with a spin. I extended the blade and slashed the back of his neck. On my sword, I noticed a White letter appear on it. An F. Another Pawn tried to attack from behind but I sidestepped him. He turned to me and found my sword slashing him across his chest with a V cut. The second slice sent him up as I front rolled under him. As he floated over me, I thrusted my sword up to impale his back and threw him down onto the floor. On my blade was an L next to the F. Two more of the pawns rushed me. I blocked one as it attacked from the front. The one behind me, tried to slash me with his claws. I ducked and heard his claws rake across the pawn I blocked's face. I quickly spun around and slashed vertically upwards. I flipped the blade down to thrust it behind me and impale the Pawn that got blinded. I elbowed him off my blade and sliced the Pawn vertically on his upper stomach. He shrieked in pain as I kicked him with the bottom of my foot. An O was now present next to the F and L. The remaining two Pawns rushed me from behind. I quickly turned to face them as One tried to tackle me as the other stayed back to assistance. I slashed my sword down to knock his momentum to the floor as I stepped on his back and ran towards the other Pawn. It looked shock as I thrusted my sword into his sword, picked him up, and threw him towards the others. A W was now present as the word FLOW was spelled on the blue blade.

With a sigh I whispered, "Flow style-..." I ran towards them as the remaining three stood up. I felt everything freeze around me as I went to each one and slashes an X on their chest. I ended behind them and swiped my sword aside, "X-Blade." I finished.

Blue lit X's crossed their chests as they choked in pain before falling over. With them dead, I started to examine the sword and found the word FLOW gone.

"Huh... where did I get those skills from? Is it the blade?" I found myself asked.

"The light..." I heard someone whisper.

I looked around in wonder before sighing and began my search for the 'light'.

"Great. Now I'm hearing voices. Is this some kind of joke people play before going to the afterlife? If it is, I'm not laughing and the first person to laugh is getting a nice kick to the balls." I grumbled.

As I walked, a large stone door was illuminated with a picture of Arceus indented into it. Around him floated six other pokemon. Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina were around him. Next to those stood, Mew, Celebi, and Xerneas. Arceus, Celebi, Giratina, and Mew all had cracks into them however. As for Dialga, Palkia, and Xerneas, they were perfect. Why the difference? What does it mean? I found my hand draw towards the door to touch it. The door itself started to glow as it moved aside for me.

-Stone Sanctuary-

I walked inside the stone sanctuary to find it look... perfect. Cool cut stone laid out the walls, ceiling and floor. Near the ceiling, was a set of colored glass depicting people... Important people? Underneath them, were names that I couldn't really read. On the far end of the room was an old man with a long white beard. He sat on a rotting rocking chair but seemed content with it. I walked towards him and noticed five pedestals were placed on the floor. On one of them, was a blue bracelet with a blazing blue sapphire used as the gemstone.

He noticed my approached an made a rasp chuckle, "Oh my. Look at that. Another lost soul has made it to my sanctuary."

"Lost soul? Wait, who are you?" I asked.

"Me? I am the Guardian. The Guardian of dark and the Stone Sanctuary. Who were you?" he asked.

"Were? I AM Nick." I introduced with a glare.

He seemed to laugh, "I'm sorry but that's how I tend to meet new folks. Like the others, you died. That's why I ask it that way." He chuckled.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"This is the Stone Sanctuary. The home to many destined items and spirits. You being here means something grand." he smiled.

"Something grand?" I asked.

"Yes. Four others have come before you and took their bracelets to join the Dark." he replied kindly.

"What's the Dark?" I asked.

He started doing a rasp laugh, "Oh hoh! You should know! After all, they were the ones to kill you!"

"You mean the Spawn?" I asked.

"Yes. They are the dark spawn. Creatures of the dark spawn are born in the reverse world to be locked away by Giratina. They are created by deaths caused by the cursed or through unfair circumstances. Then there are the Nobodies. Far worse than any Dark Spawn." He grinned.

"Nobodies? Ugh, your hurting my head." I groaned.

He looked at me with pale sightless eyes, "Nobodies are the embodiment of everything that shouldn't be and never can be but they are. They exist and yet they do not. They are alive because they want to when no one else does. They strive to be what they can never be. They're created by the death or occurrences in time that never should have happened. Like a child from two parents that were never meant to be. Or a person born by an outside occurrence that defied fate. An example of this was the first nobody. Dark. Followed by his brother. Michael. They were never meant to be born but a 'god' decided to interfere with mortal lives. He forced the fates of every human to change causing nobodies to form as well as Dark Spawn. He then created a prison for these nobodies and dark spawn, guarded by Giratina who is deceased. With the word in so much death and turmoil, there's enough dark beings to cause a rift in the real world. In short, it appears your doomed. Heh hahahaha." He explained with a rasp laugh.

"There's... a way to fix this right?" I asked.

He started laughing, "Yes... oh yes there is a way. Gather the pieces of Dark and go meet the pokemon of time himself. If you can do that, you can stop everything from happening. That is... if you survive! Hah hahahahaha!" he laughed darkly.

'Survive? Wait... does he mean I have to kill to get these... 'pieces of Dark?' But who do I kill? What even is a 'piece of Dark?' I wondered.

"That bracelet, along with the other four are pieces of Dark. If you get all five... heh... you'll find out. The bracelets do other things too. You'll have to learn those abilities on your own." He chuckled.

'Great. Your being a huge load of help right now Mr. Old Man.' I thought bitterly.

I turned towards the bracelet and wondered about this. Am I doing the right thing? Is this real? Well... I did die so this could just be a dream and... ah fuck it. Let's go. I grabbed the bracelet.


	3. Ch 3 Vixsila

Ch. 3 Vixsila

{Nix's point of view}

The old man sat back and looked at me. I decided to pay more attention to him and noticed he was wearing a black cloak to cover his body. His eyes were pale and empty as if he was blind.

"So... what side are you on?" I asked.

He looked at me with a toothless smile, "Now that's a good question. I guess I'm on the Dark's side. I, like you, am a nobody but really... I'm on no one's side. I did my job and looked after the bracelets until those that were destined for it, retrieved it. After you leave, I'll just stay here and watch over the stone sanctuary as I've always done." he answered.

"Who else have come here?" I asked.

"The ones from before were rather... interesting individuals. All nobodies with powers I've only heard of in legends." the old man replied.

"Hm? Powers? Like mine?" I asked.

He started laughing, "You have no powers. When you are reborn, you will no longer be a person per say." He told me.

"What will I be?" I asked.

"A Nobody. As such, you need a name befitting a Nobody. When you are reborn, you shall be known as Nix." he told me.

"Huh. Nix? Not a bad name. I think I can work with that." I told him.

"Good. Now... the bad news." He told me with a shrug.

"Bad news?" I asked.

"Yes. As a Nobody standing against the dark, your about to face your first real challenge." he told me with a dark chuckle.

"What's the challenge?" I asked as I put the bracelet around my left arm.

I examined it for a moment before trying to look back at the old man. Instead, he was gone without a trace. I looked around and figured out that I wasn't in the Stone Sanctuary anymore. Instead, I was in an entirely different world. Pieces of rocks floated around in an awkward path towards a half destroyed castle. My bracelet started to glow as a person formed in front of me. He stood up at about 5 foot 10 with short brown hair. He wore black leather armor with red metal shard embedded along the chest, arms, and legs. A necklace hung from his neck with a silver X attached to it. He wore a red metal helmet with a cover that hide the lower half of his face. Only his eyes, forehead, and upper nose was exposed. Strapped to his back was a bow but no quill for arrows. A chain looped from his waist down to his knee and back up into his armor.

His voice was deep yet courteous, "Are you my partner?" He asked.

"Partner?" I asked.

He pointed at the bracelet, "Wearing that means your a Nobody like me but your capable of doing something that can change everything." he explained.

"Huh. So, he was telling the truth. We just need to get the other bracelets then?" I asked.

"Yes." he answered.

"Alright. Then where are we? I've never seen this place before." I questioned.

"This is the Reverse World. The place where all Dark Spawn and Nobodies go. Originally that is." he shrugged.

"So, we're both Nobodies but why do we look so normal?" I asked.

"It could be various things. Fate, will, etc. The point, though, is this. We can't focus on the why or if. We can only do as Nobodies do. Exist. Even if we technically shouldn't, we might as well. We are here, that is a fact, and we need to do something." He told me as he cracked his neck.

"Well, I want to gather the other pieces and save the world." I told him.

He seemed genuinely surprised, "Really? That's different." he murmured.

"Is that bad?" I asked curiously.

"It makes me ask this in order to be sure. What is your name?" He asked.

"My name Nick... I mean Nix." I answered.

"Passed. Your definitely a Nobody. My name's Rexdek." He told me.

"Rexdek? That's weird?" I replied with a puzzled expression.

He looked aside nervously, "My original life was strange. I ended up being brought back when I shouldn't have. When my life died a second time and moved on, I woke up here. As a Nobody, I don't really know much about my original life. The emotions he felt... his strife... it's all foreign to me. I can't understand who I am. It's impolite for us Nobodies to ask but... do you remember?" He asked.

"Of course. I... I... ...huh?" My mind was foggy.

"Can't remember?" Rexdek asked.

"I can but it's... foggy. Like a mental haze is forcing me from remembering the details. I remember conversations. What food tasted like but places... faces... are all hazy. I remember one name in particular that seems to stick out. Charles. I can't remember who that is though..." I whispered.

Rexdek pat my shoulder, "Don't sweat it Nix. We can focus on that, after we get the other bracelets." Rexdek supported.

I hung my head in defeat and sighed, "Yeah, your right. How do we get back to our world?" I asked.

He pointed at the half destroyed castle, "There. Oblivion Castle. In there is a gateway to the real world. It's how the Dark Spawn and other Nobodies are getting there." Rexdek explained.

"What are the other Nobodies like?" I asked.

"That's an interesting question. What do you think?" Rexdek asked.

"I'm... guessing like us?" I asked Rexdek.

"No." Rexdek looked ahead with a look of sorrow and disgust, "The others can be like us... or husks..." He muttered.

"What do you mean by Husks Rexdek?" I asked.

"Like the Dark Spawn, there are lesser versions with variety. The main ones are called husks. They have no emotion... No intelligence... No... existence. They're a Nobody. The meaning of the word through and through. They feast on other beings to inherit their memories in order to... feel... Then... like all other Nobodies... they forget. Even you will forget everything. I... I've forgotten so much. I can't remember the names of my old friends... what they were like... when I was a person." Rexdek looked down in sorrow before sighing in defeat.

I pat his back, "Don't worry. We have to exist. It's not like we're empty." I told him confidently.

"Nix. You know very little about being a Nobody." He pulled out a knife and started cutting his right arm off.

I started freaking out, "What are you doing!?" I screamed in shock.

His right arm fell off to the floor and disappeared, "Look inside Nix." Rexder ordered.

Hesitantly, I looked to see nothing but an empty black void. Nothing seemed to fill his body. It was hollow. We have no hearts... no mind... no blood... Is... Is that why we don't exist?

"Every Nobody is like this. Right now, you can feel pain because you remember it. However... that memory is start to disappear just like everything else." Rexdek warned.

I watched as his arm started to form back in its original position. Rexdek turned his body towards the castle and stared at it. I did the same and started to feel everything sink in. The floating rocks seemed to be shifting. Then... there was something white atop those rocks but hid from sight.

Rexdek pulled out his bow, "Shit. Looks like we've been spotted." Rexdek whispered.

"By who?" I asked.

A slim white figure jumped up from one of the rocks. It stood at 4 and a half feet with a strange white featureless face. The only thing on its face was a crooked line that made a mouth. The body was extremely thin and silvery with nothing to distinguish itself as male or female. Just a... thing I guess. It had no hands or feet, just pointed stubs. As it fell towards us, a red lazer arrow shot through its chest. Its chest ripped open, showing nothing in its shell of a body. It landed in front of us before disappearing into nothing.

"So... that was a Husk?" I asked.

"Yes..." Rexdek answered.

"What's... the difference between Dark Spawns and Nobodies? Why... Why do they deserve to exist while we were cursed not to!?" I demanded.

Rexdek was taken aback by my sudden anger, "That's a difficult question to answer Nix. Nobodies are beings that exist when they shouldn't. Dark Spawn exist from... unfair circumstances and are MEANT to exist. They belong here. They were meant to be. We were not. We exist outside the flow of time and space, created by accident. Never meant to be." Rexdek answered the best he could.

"Rexdek... how long have you been a Nobody?" I asked.

Rexdek sighed, "I... can't remember. The days melded together. The experiences... are gone. My old life. My original life... gone. I'm... a Nobody. All I have is my name. One I cherish with all my heart even if it was given to me." Rexdek explained.

"Who gave it to you?" I asked.

"...I don't remember..." Rexdek sighed.

I sighed, "Well... what if we collect the other pieces for... ourselves..." I suggested.

"I thought you wanted to save the world?" Rexdek reminded.

"I did but... if we don't exist, I don't want to save it. I want to exist and you should exist too." I told him with a smile.

Rexdek looked at me for a moment before focusing on the castle, "Maybe... but we won't accomplish anything standing here. Let's go." Rexdek nodded.

Hundreds of Husks appeared on the floating rocks as I pulled out my blue bladed straight sword. I jumped towards them; the first rock was about 10 meters away from us. I landed on the rock and instantly stabbed a Husk. Three tried to grab me but I forced them back with a wide slash. I saw the F form on my sword as I rushed forward to slice a Husk in half. A husk behind me, tried to attack me but I blocked it. A L formed next to the F. However, his arms moved like liquid metal to slip under my blade and stab my chest. Injured, I fell back in pain as my FL disappeared. Angry, I got up and impaled the Husk. Two more came behind me but I did a 360 spin with the blade extended. It sliced all three of them in half. F appeared as I turned to see thirty-two Husks jump towards me. I looked at Rexdek to see him shot an arrow and snap his fingers 5 times. The arrow turned in 2, then 4, 8, 16, 32 and impaled every Husk in either its head or chest. Rexdek nodded towards me as I jumped to another rock and started a string of combos. I dodged, blocked and countered every Husk as the word Flow started to form. Three attacked from behind as the word Flow started to glow on my blade. They went right through me as I stood there and charged an attack.

'How do I know how to fight like this?' I wondered, "Flow Style-Thorn of Shadows!" I yelled as I stabbed the floor.

Barbed black thorn vines grew from underneath the countless Husks around me. They coiled around every Husk and started shocking them with dark energy as the life was squeezed out of them. The vines disappeared along with their bodies as Rexdek started shooting hundreds of arrows at the others. I looked at the castle to see it seemed to be building itself. The castle was teal in color with huge wooden front doors. Large circle windows decorated the castle in various places with three specific towers that make a weird crown shape. I stopped observing the castle as Rexdek jumped to the rock I was on.

"Ready for round 2?" he asked in a joking manner.

I chuckled, "I guess so."

I held one arm forward with my blade extended behind me. With a sigh, I ran forward and jumped to a rock that was about 10 meters from us. On the way down, I pulled up my sword with the sword extended downward. I thrusted the blade through a Husk's head and went all the way to the ground. Its body disappeared as three slithered on the ground to surround me. I examined them as Rexdek covered me from the other Husks. One jumped up and started throwing its hands at me. The arms extended as if made of rubber but I jumped forward and cut him in half with a horizontal slash. The other two started merging together until they transformed into a new creature. It looked like a headless bird with a silvery featureless body. Its wings were Edged with sharp blue crystals. Its feet were tiny, about 7 inches, with pointed edges. The thing melded into the floor and seemed to act as a shadow. Its wings extended out of the ground and tries to hit me. I blocked it with my sword and jammed my blade between the bladed crystals. With a grunt, I pulled it up and out of the ground. It coiled with a low pitched shriek as I started hitting it with my blade. Tiny cut formed until I gripped my handle with both hands and cut through it with force. It disappeared into nothing as I turned to look at the castle. The other Husks started slithering away, granting us passage to the castle.

Rexdek came up from behind, and ended up surprising me, "Looks like they backed off. We can go to the castle now." Rexdek observed.

I nodded in agreement, "Yeah... What do you think we'll find inside?" I asked.

Rexdek crossed his arms in thought, "No clue but if I could feel, I'd probably say I have a bad feeling about this." He replied.

His words almost felt hollow, "So... as our memories fade... will we really lose everything we feel?" I asked.

"You saw me cut my arm off and I didn't even flinch. You'll forget pain as well. You'll forget joy. Sorrow. Everything until your an emotionless puppet that fakes emotions to 'feel alive'." He explained.

I looked at the ground feeling a bit of panic but then... it was suddenly gone. Did I... already forget what panic feels like? I've only been a nobody for... for... wait... how long has it been? I held my head in shock earning a worried glance from Rexdek. Without uttering another word, I started jumping from one rock to another. I needed to get back to the real world and get the other pieces. I don't want to forget everything! I want to live! I want feel! With an aggressive shoulder tackle, I forced the front door open. Most of the first room was nothing but a black void. Pieces of white flooring, wall and ceiling were visible with absolutely nothing distinguishable. They were just... white. The black void was just that. A black void you couldn't touch or feel. An invisible barrier surrounded those areas to cut me off from touching them. A staircase was on the far side of the room that led up and curled along the wall of the room. One ended in a black void while the other led to a door to the second floor. Avoiding the invisible barriers surrounding the black voids, I started running. I got to the staircase and saw a Husk slither past me. It got up to attack me but I dodged it to the left and extended my blade as I ran by it. The speed I ran gave me enough speed to slice the husk in half. I looked towards the front door to see Rexdek running in after me. I grunted in regret as I sprinted up the stairs faster and reached the door. The door opened up into a long white corridor with... nothing. No paintings. No furniture. Nothing! It was just plain white! I kept running down the corridor until I saw a black portal appear from a ceiling. A marauder fell through it and landed with a heavy thud. Black smoke came from under it's bubble shaped helmet. The Marauder looked up and saw me before arming one of its flamethrowers at me. A stream of fire was shot out but I sidestepped it and ran along side the stream of fire.

"Flow Break!" I yelled as I ran at the Marauder.

My blue blade started to glow a light green. I slashed the Marauder's left leg but didn't do any damage to its armor. I looked up at it in shock as it tried to use flamethrower from its mouth. A barrage of red laser arrows started hitting its upper body. It turned its attention towards the new attacker. I looked back to see it was Rexdek with his bow drawn again. The Marauder walked past me as he tried to shoot Rexdek with his flamethrower. On it's back was a large fuel tank with several tubes attached to it. I follows the tubes to see they led to his flamethrowers. I threw my sword, blade first, at the fuel tank. I expected it to explode but didn't as my blade tinged off it harmlessly, leaving a tiny cut.

I started at my sword in disappointment, "...What good are you if you can't kill everything!?" I complained.

The Marauder used both of his flamethrowers to try and incinerate Rexdek. Rexdek jumped overhead and charged a laser arrow. The lazer arrow changed from red to blue as he aimed it at a scratch my sword created. Rexdek shot the Arrow right on it as the fuel tank suddenly exploded. Rexdek did a front roll and spun to face the Marauder as he slid back to stand beside me. The Marauder's outer armor and helmet came off. It turned to face us and showed a human face. Half of it was burnt however and his eyes were missing, His skin was decaying as black smoke came out of his mouth. With the outer armor blown off, He stood only at 6 feet tall. He ripped off the remaining pieces of his armor and seemed to glare at us. He turned to run but Rexdek beat him to the punch. He shot an arrow right through the Marauder's head. It fell to the ground before turning into ashes.

"Wait, how is that fair? Why did he turn into ashes!?" I demanded.

"He's a Dark Spawn. They exist so they become something." Rexdek answered simply.

"Not fair..." I muttered.

Rexdek turned around and started walking down the hall. I did the same and we quickly found ourselves in a large grey room. At the back of it was a heart shaped black portal. Light seemed to pulsate towards it as if fueling the portal with energy. A radio sat in the middle of the room. Loud Static was coming from the radio as a voice started talking.

"In my short life... I wonder... did I know the world was doomed? If not... why? Why am I a Nobody before and after my birth? It's unfair. Unreal. My parents loved me. Wasn't that real? I was born into the world and taken out several times. Why did the world let me be raised only to be forgotten? But this time. I'm coming back and I'm not going anywhere. I told them, 'Just. You. Wait.' Now, it's time." The voice spoke with a demonic and evil demeanor.

The radio turned off as I blinked and noticed a girl was standing where the radio was. She looked like a human/Gardevoir hybrid. Her waist was rather luscious as her stomach was unhealthily thin my human standards. She stood at 5 foot 7 with long flowing light green hair. Her eyes were light green as well with her skin almost as white as a Gardevoir's. Her nose and mouth were cute and tiny with no visible lips like a Gardevoir. Her chest protruded from a tiny chest blade with her C cup breasts. She wore a green blouse with a white miniskirt. She wore a gown like the bottom half of a Gardevoir that's tied around her waist. It went down to her legs with four splits to show off her skirt and legs. She didn't wear shoes as her feet were pointed like a Gardevoir. Her arms were thin and slender with light green gloves that go up to her elbows. She had five fingers.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I could use my real name or the name given to me." She grinned, "I love my new name. Irony because it involves one of my parent's names. Call me, Vixsila." She grinned as a Black bladed Zweihander appeared.

The Zweihander was about 4 feet in length, .5 inches in width, and 7 inches in height that decreases and curves to the point. On the base of the blade was a drawing of three triangle connected by a center circle as well as a curved line to each making an outer circle. Each of those were red matching well with the black blade.

Rexdek was in shock, "Oh crap. We may have a slight problem." Rexdek whispered.

"Same." I swallowed hard, "I think I just shit my pants." I replied.

"I don't blame you. My original life's parents were top of the line. Amazing. Now, I, Vixsila, am amazing. With my powers I created this portal and refuse to let nobodies like you pass through it!" Vixsila yelled.

"Why can't we use it?" I asked.

Vixsila started laughing, "That old man told me you stand against the Dark. I..." She pulled up her blouse to show a black pentagram with a heart ripped in half on her stomach, "Am with the Dark. Your on the wrong side and no one will mourn for you when your dead!" Vixsila yelled as she threw her Zweihander at me.


	4. Ch 4 Organization X

Ch. 4 Organization X

{Nix's point of view}

Rexdek pushed me out of the way as we dodged Vixsila's Zweihander. It stabbed the door behind us and created a Black X that sealed it. Vixsila grinned as she snapped her fingers to make the portal behind her close.

"Rexdek, do you really stand with him? I never thought you would turn traitor." Vixsila sighed.

Rexdek stood up, "Traitor? Maybe so but I chose to stand with the owner of this bracelet." Rexdek shrugged.

"You know he won't be please with this information." Vixsila frowned.

"We're Nobodies. When are we ever pleased about anything?" Rexdek asked.

Vixsila chuckled, "I guess your right." Vixsila agreed.

"You know this woman Rexdek?" I asked.

"Yes. She's a part of Organization X. A group I used to be a part of." Rexdek whispered.

"Spilling secrets Rexdek? You know I can cut that tongue off." Vixsila threatened.

I noticed her demeanor change as her face turned into an empty blank expression. She held out both of her hands and focused. Her Zweihander returned to her as she started spreading her hands. The weapon seemed to be enchanted as a blue glow surrounded it. She gripped the handle with both hands before pulling back. She swiped it across in a horizontal motion.

"Get down!" Rexdek ordered as he forced us to lay down.

An invisible blade of energy cut across the room hitting almost all of the walls in a straight line. Vixsila looked at us before slowly waving her Zweihander in a half circle causing five green balls of light to form. With a head nudge, the five green balls flew at us. We quickly got up and separated to allow the balls of light to hit the ground. Each one made a small sphere of energy with no sound explosion. I looked at Vixsila to see she was walking towards Rexdek.

"Traitors need to be dealt with first. After all, we wouldn't want that tongue to spill everything." Vixsila whispered to Rexdek.

Rexdek shot an arrow at her that she easily deflected with her Zweihander. I ran at her with my sword ready but she swiped the Zweihander at me. I jumped over her invisible attack and tried to slam my sword on her head. She picked up her Zweihander with one hand to block my attack and push me back. She slashed vertically this time so I side stepped it and ran at her. She suddenly teleported to be behind me with her Zweihander raised. I looked back at her and watched as she brought the Zweihander down. Rexdek shot a focused arrow into the side of her Zweihander. This new shift in momentum caused the blade to hit nothing but the floor. She looked at Rexdek as he shot an arrow and snapped both his fingers. This caused the arrow to split into four and hit Vixsila. She fell back a bit before jumping with a backflip and skid to a halt.

She twirled her Zweihander above her head before yelling, "Dark Blade Dance!"

She slammed the tip of her Zweihander into the floor causing a red transparent blade to come out of the ground. One came out under Rexdek as well as we were thrusted into the air. I landed on my back painfully as I held my hurt stomach. Rexdek got to his feet first as he pulled back his bow. The blue glow around Vixsila's Zweihander went away as she stared us down. I got to my knees, panting hard, as I looked at her. She sighed as she swiped her blade aside and cracked her neck.

"I can see why my father enjoyed that move so much. It really is entertaining to see a non lethal attack damage a foe so greatly. Tell me, how did it feel?" Vixsila asked.

"It hurt. A lot." I answered.

Vixsila smirked as she placed one hand on her hip, "I meant that as a joke but you must be quite new if you still remember how to feel. How long have you been a Nobody?" Vixsila asked.

"Probably a few hours." I answered.

She tilted her head as she laid the back of her Zweihander on her shoulder, "Interesting. Well, it seems my time here is done. See you next time kid." She shrugged as she snapped her free hand's fingers.

The portal reopened as she walked towards it. Rexdek shot an arrow at her that she deflected. She turned to him with a grin. She threw her Zweihander at Rexdek but he dodged at shot arrows at her. Recalling her Zweihander through a black mist, she blocked his attacks. She ran at him with her Zweihander ready to smash through his body but I got in front of him. I held up my sword and used one hand on the handle as the other was on the back of the blade. Rexdek jumped back as Vixsila slammed her Zweihander on my sword. It didn't break as she added pressure to her sword. I felt my feet start dragging back as she added force. Rexdek ran towards us and jumped overhead to shoot Vixsila. Vixsila instead, backed off and held up her Zweihander to block his arrow. Taking the chance, I tried to stab Vixsila in the chest. With expert timing, she left go of her handle with her right hand and pushed aside my blade to my left. Her hand graced along my blade until it grasped my neck and picked me up.

"Let him go!" Rexdek yelled as he tried to shot her in the back with an arrow.

She simply turned around and used me as a human shield to block his arrow. I felt the arrow hit me in my right shoulder. I grunted in pain as the arrow disappeared. I looked at Rexdek to see him preparing another arrow. He stood in front of the portal as the arrow changed from red to blue.

I heard Vixsila growl in frustration, "I really don't have time for this. I have places to be Rexdek." Vixsila told him.

"Yeah? Well killing you will definitely push back the Organization's plans." Rexdek reasoned.

"Well, killing this nobody will push back your plans." Vixsila countered.

I flipped my sword and thrusted it back towards Vixsila. I felt myself fall as she disappeared in a black mist and reappeared a few feet away from me. She started twirling her Zweihander overhead but Rexdek shot at her. This broke up her attack since she used her Zweihander to block his arrow. Angry, Vixsila sprinted towards Rexdek. Rexdek shot a couple arrows at her but she blocked them and ran straight for Rexdek. Rexdek was ready to dodge an attack but instead she jumps over him.

She landed on her feet and slid towards the portal, "Fuck you Rexdek!" Vixsila yelled as she flipped him off and went into the portal.

"I've got a feeling she gets that from her father as well..." Rexdek muttered.

I felt my pain go away as I regained the ability to stand up, "Jesus, are all of the Organization members as tough as her?" I asked.

"Some are stronger, others weaker. She likes using 6 as her number." Rexdek sighed.

"6? What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"She considers herself the 6th strongest." Rexdek answered.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Huh?" Rexdek replied.

"What were you ranked in their organization?" I asked.

"...10..." He muttered.

"...Ah, so your a skrub." I replied.

"Shut up!" Rexdek yelled.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm sure you were a glorified shoe polisher." I joked.

"I'm about two seconds from pumping you full of arrows." Rexdek threatened.

I got up and changed the subject, "So this portal leads where?" I asked.

"To the living world. Where specifically? No clue. Only Vixsila has control over that." Rexdek told me.

"So she can split us apart?" I asked.

"No. I'm tied to the bracelet. As long as you have that bracelet, I'll never be separated from you." Rexdek explained.

"Tell me... why did you leave the organization?" I asked curiously.

Rexdek folded him arms, "I sense a bit of distrust but I'll answer you anyways. I didn't like the people or the motives. They want to end everything. Make nothing exist. That was everyone is a Nobody and make it seem like we're somebody. Well... that's what they say but I've seen our leader and he... has to have other motives. I know it." Rexdek mumbled.

"What's the leader's name?" I asked.

"He wouldn't say. In fact, I only know 6-9's names. 1-5 are... unknown to me." Rexdek answered.

"In order, who's 6-9. I'm obviously going to fight them so I'll need all the Intel I can get." I replied.

"6 is Vixsila, 7 is Jyxa, 8 is Thanxony, and 9 is Chroxno. I was number 10 as you now know." Rexdek replied.

"What kind of attacks do they have?" I asked.

Rexdek shrugged, "Don't know. We were usually sent out on solo missions so I never got to see any of them in action. Except for Vixsila when they were assessing my skills which didn't impress them." Rexdek admitted.

"Maybe you just need a new arrow or attack that'll make you stronger. Who knows, maybe you'll gave a new form and become a professional assassin." I joked.

"I already am a Professional assassin. I can snipe a target from 300 meters away with this bow. The only problem is if they're able to block or dodge it. The arrow's speed cannot increase or decrease. It's always the same." Rexdek explained.

"So that means if an opponent can move faster than your arrow, then you have no chance of winning." I simplified.

"No, I can win but it'll be very difficult." Rexdek replied.

"Huh... Well, no use standing around her. Let's go through the portal." I told him as we started walking towards it.

With a nervous sigh, we stepped through the portal and teleported out of the reverse world to the real one. When we appeared in the living world, we ended up in a white decaying forest. As we looked around, I found myself... familiar with it. I decided to start looking around until I found a bunch of burnt grass with a shadow of a person in it. In the shadow was a pile of ashes instead of a body.

"A Marauder was here. Wonder who he killed." Rexdek mumbled.

I stared at the ashes as I tried to remember something but... my memories were foggy already. I can't remember how my original life died. I remember a person... some dialogue... but after that nothing. Is this how fast a Nobody's memory fades? That's... not fair. A hiss got me out of my thoughts as I turned to see a Dark Spawn Pawn watching us.

The Pawn ran off leaving us alone, "Strange. That Dark Spawn didn't attack us." I whispered to Rexdek.

"He's probably going to get reinforcements. We should probably get moving." Rexdek suggested.

"Alright. Let's... huh?" I looked at the ground to see a puddle.

"What's wrong?" Rexdek asked.

"I look... different..." I whispered.

I stood at 5 foot 8 now with longer spiky black hair. Three straight cut bangs went across my forehead as the spikes pricked up in various places on the back of my head. My eyes were a light blue now instead of green hazel. I wore an open white jacket with a zipped up black jacket underneath it. On my legs were white trousers with cuts on the sides revealing black shorts underneath. Chains were wrapped around my shorts and jackets but I couldn't feel them. A silver necklace hung from my neck with a silver X attached to it. I held the necklace in my hand as I realized that I'm 16 years old now. Wait... did it take three years for me to be reborn? How can that be when it felt like an instant?

"...Rexdek... when a person becomes a nobody... is their appearance supposed to change?" I asked.

"Yes. The Nobody embodies the age and appearance of who they were or will become." Rexdek answered.

"Alright. Um... which way is south?" I asked.

Rexdek looked around, "The sun rises from the east and sets in the west. If we can stop the sunset, we'll know for sure." Rexdek suggested.

Rexdek jumped into the trees and climbed to the top. I looked up and waited for him to say something. He pointed in a general direction and nodded towards me. I started walking in that direction as he followed after jumping down. I couldn't remember why I needed to go towards the south but I knew it'd be safe. As we walked, I started talking to Rexdek more about his powers. He told me about his two arrows and I suggested new ones. He was skeptical at first but after explaining my ideas, he agreed. Whenever we needed to stop for the day, we were going to try and help him develop new abilities. In turn, he was going to help me learn to use my sword. There's a lot I don't know about it and training myself in its uses will greatly benefit me. After seven hours of walking, I noticed how fatigue hasn't caught up with me.

"Hm..." I hummed.

"What's wrong?" Rexdek asked.

"It's strange. We've been walking for seven hours in the dead of night and... I'm not tired." I admitted.

Rexdek looked up at the night sky, "Yes. As Nobodies, we can't really feel anything. Fatigue, temperature... it's all a figment of our slowly dying memory. Even now... I'm starting to forget the people my original self cared about. I fought the process for over a hundred years... Now... I forgot them... I... I don't want to forget. I want to feel. I want to be happy. I want to be... somebody..." Rexdek admitted.

"We will be. We just need the other four bracelets. After that, we'll use them to become somebody. We'll never fade into nothing. No matter what, I'll keep you around as long as you do the same for me. Deal?" I asked.

"Deal." Rexdek smiled as we started walking with newly found optimism we couldn't really feel.

Far off in the distance was a black cloaked man with red bracelet in his right hand, "Fools. Little do they know there's SIX bracelets. The guardian did well. Now, my Dark Spawn need a little more of a... push." he giggled darkly.

-2 days later-

Two days have passed since me and Rexdek started walking. Rexdek learned a new technique with his bow and I've learned a bit more about my blade. It seems to be linked with combat flow. Counters, attacks, and dodges seem to influence its powers. When the word FLOW is spelled on my sword, it allows me to use a special attack. Problem is, if the flow is stopped, the letters disappear all at once. That means I'm an all or nothing attacker. If I pause in attacks as well, the letters will still go away. One thing I'd like to know is what the fuck this sword is. I should have asked that guardian guy about it. He knew about the shit going down and I want to know more about it. While thinking about this, we were attacked by a swarm of Dark Spawn Pawn. I stepped back and allowed Rexdek to handle them. His Bow flashed as a clear light blue lens appeared over his right eye. The lens increased his accuracy by 50% as well as allowed him to use two new arrows. Explosive green arrows and lightning fast yellow arrows. Blue charged arrows were piercing arrows as the red arrows were standard multiplier arrows. He shot one red arrow and snapped his fingers five times to hit 32 Dark Spawns and turned them into black dust. One jumped out behind me but, without looking, Rexdek shot a yellow arrow right through its head. I clapped as he strapped his Bow across his back.

"Not bad." I commented.

The lens disappeared, "Thanks. Come on, we're almost to..." He stopped suddenly.

"What?" I asked.

Rexdek was looking behind me so I looked as well. Behind me, hiding among the trees, were a few humans and pokemon. All of them were really young and looked at us in wonder. They looked at Rexdek in particular as they came out of hiding.

"That... was awesome!" One boy yelled as they started swarming around Rexdek.

"Where'd you get that bow!"

"Can I use it!?"

"Nice haircut!"

"Forget about his hair! Where'd you get the bow!"

"Can you kill more of those things!?"

"Can I have one!?"

"Your awesome!"

The kids bombarded him with questions and compliments. The pokemon children mostly huddled around me. There were a few Ralts, Pawniards, Chimchar, Snivy, and a Riolu. As the human kids swarmed Rexdek, he struggled to fight them off without hurting them.

I knelt down to the Riolu and decided to ask him, "What happened to you guys?"

He frowned, "We were being brought to the stronghold to be kept safe when those things attacked our parents. We were able to hide but... our parents weren't very lucky sir." He answered.

I pat his head, "We can't bring back your parents but we'll bring you to the stronghold. Do you know where it is?" I asked.

"Um... I think I do mister." A Ralts blushed as he got my attention.

I started to pet his head with a sincere smile, "Where is it?" I asked.

"It's near the... um... ocean! I remember going to the ocean once and the water was salty." He told me.

I chuckled, "That's because the ocean is made up of saltwater. You okay Rexdek?" I asked.

He was under a pile of children with one hand out, "Help me..." he replied feebly.

"Eh, you'll be fine. You guys ready to go?" I asked.

Most of the baby pokemon started sniffling as the baby ralts said, "Um... mister... most of us are really hungy." He told me cutely.

'...Oh crap, if I had feelings that'd be fucking adorable.' I thought quickly before picking him up, "Don't worry about it. I'll go look for some food. You guys... help Rexdek. He might suffocate under all those bodies hahahaha." I laughed.

I put the baby Ralts down and started looking around the forest for things to eat. I found a lot of Apples and other things. I took off my outer jacket to use as a kind of basket. I filled it with a bunch of apples and berries I found. When I came back, the pokemon seemed to have calmed the human kids down. When they saw I had food, they huddled around me as I knelt down. There were about 30 of them in total with 16 being human and 14 being pokemon. I only brought back 27 apples, 16 oran, 13 pecha, and 17 cheri berries. Most of them ended up sharing with other of their kind. One interesting thing was when a female Ralts approached a brown haired boy.

"Um... can I eat with you?" She asked.

The boy nodded, "Sure. I kind of already bit the apple though..." he replied shyly.

The female Ralts smiled with a blush and bit the apple anyways, "That's okay. Its still good." she giggled.

A few other pokemon decided to tease her, "Oooooooh. She's got a boyfriend!"

It was worse when the human joined in, "Haha! Johnny got a girlfriend!"

The two in question blushed from the teasing but ignored it to keep eating together. Honestly, I thought it was a sweet sight. Maybe humans and pokemon still do have a chance to be together but... sigh... there's too few of us left. We can't afford inter species relationships. We need to increase our own numbers first... right? Wait... I'm not human anymore... I'm a nobody... but... these kids... make me feel. They make me feel like I am alive. I... I hope I never forget this feeling... When they all finished, I noticed something that would seal the deal for those two. They started talking and openly held hands with something in their eyes. I sighed happily as I realized they were developing feelings for each other naturally. I... I'm going to protect these kids and bring them home.

"Nix, I can tell what you want to do. Do you really think it's a good idea?" Rexdek asked.

"Yes. Look at them Rexdek. We can't just let them die. They have a future and I want to... protect that future. I know we have to get the bracelets but we need to do one thing at a time. So, first things first. We bring these kids to the stronghold and maybe we'll be able to live there as well." I told him.

Rexdek shrugged, "Whatever you say man. I'm not questioning your decision. I just hope we find this place soon." Rexdek replied.


	5. Ch 5 Chrome

Ch. 5 Chrome

(Sorry about not uploading any new chapters last week guys, I had to go through a family emergency. It's behind me now so I can give you two new chapters this weekend. Maybe three if I'm able to write at a faster rate.)

{Nix's point of view}

Rexdek and I were trudging through the forest with the kids until we heard what resembled gunfire. With a glance, we started running towards it with the kids right behind us. We reached the edge of the forest to a forced baren clearing with several small craters. Dark Spawn were on the left side shooting arrows and bullets at the right side. On the right side were a group of humans and pokemon shooting weapons and attacks back. We told the children to stay put as we pulled out our weapons and rushed onto the battlefield. With my sword in hand, I started cutting the Pawns effortlessly. To cover my back, Rexdek would fire a barrage of arrows to kill some but keep most away. At one point, a loud screech was heard as a Pawn started to mutate. Sharp claws forced its way through the fingertips as it threw aside its bow. It started to grab its head and tore at the flesh revealing a bloodied face. Hazel eyes seemed to pierce me as it gave me a death glare.

"Well... that's different." I commented.

Rexdek shot an arrow at the mutating pawn but it was caught easily, "Yep, totally different." Rexdek agreed.

The Arrow disappeared as its body started to change as pieces of bone ripped free. The bone started to cover its body to act as armor. The bone armor extended down its arms, legs, and body. On its head, it formed a white bald helmet with red triangle lens over the eyes.

"Bone..." It whispered.

"Bone?" I asked.

The creature looked at me with a slight tilt of his head before running at me. It extended its arm in a punch but as I blocked it, four bone spikes extended and curved around his fist. So when I blocked his fist, the four spikes impaled my chest. With a grunt, I jumped back and bit my bottom lip. I glanced at Rexdek to see him keeping the other pawns at bay. With that in mind, I guess it was up to me to kill this creature. I refocused my attention on this creature just in time for its attack. It punched the ground much to my confusion until I felt the floor shake lightly. I jumped back just in time to dodge a barrage of bone spikes from the ground. With a crack, this creature pulled his hand back from the ground.

"Who are you?" I decided to ask.

"Bone... Bone... Am Bone." It spoke softly before rushing towards me.

Bone threw his right hand up and slammed it down as a bone Ax formed from his hand. I jumped aside to let it hit the ground and tried to counter. I swung my blade horizontally but a spike of bone formed from his right shoulder and stopped my attack. I flinched in surprise as he fell to a knee and extended his right leg to kick mine. This caused a slight stagger earning him a free hit as he twisted his body to let the left hand punch me. I fell back onto my ass with a slide as my sword stayed in my right hand. I opened one eye to glare at him as he stood back up. I sighed as I got back up to my feet and waited for his attack. He ran towards me and stopped right in front of me much to my surprise. I expected an assault but he just stood there and stared. Then, at the corner of my eye, I noticed him start to swing his leg. I jumped back to dodge his initial attack as he started a string of punches with extended bone spikes. I glanced at my sword to see it have FL as I dodged his attacks. He threw one hand up to slam a bone ax down but I dodged that to get an O. I thought I'd get a FLOW but he jumped away and waited for my letters to disappear. I growled in frustration as I was forced to attack him now. I ran at him full sprint until I noticed him reel back his right arm a bit. I jumped up to get him to think it was an aerial assault but I landed too short. I slid past his left leg and slashed it for a clean strike earning a W. I got to my feet with a front roll and turned to face him.

"Flow Stream-Cross X!" I yelled as I attacked Bone with new found speed.

I started slashing X's across his chest and uppercut him up into the air. He grunted in pain before doing a backflip and landed on his feet with a slight stagger. His armor had x's all over it with black ooze dripping out of some. He panted hard before collapsing to one knee and punched the ground. I thought he was getting frustrated but a bone spike flew from the ground and impaled my stomach. I fell back and ripped it out before getting up in pain. The pain quickly died down as Bone stood up straight and made a sword out of bone. He held it with both hands towards me. He seemed to be waiting for me as I inched towards him. He growled as I got to close and tried to stab me. I sidestepped his attack before getting behind his back and slashed it. He staggered forward before turning to face me. He made another sword out of bone and waited for my attack. I decided to do as he wished as attacked him. I ran towards him and watched as he ran as well. I started slashing and blocking as Bone did as well.

'Ugh, my FLOW won't grow.' I complained to myself.

Our attacks cancelled each other out as the swords clashed. I flipped my blade to extend it past me. He tried to stab me with his swords but I ducked and sidestepped the attacks. With a quick horizontal slash, I cut his left arm off. He let out a horrid screech as I then stabbed into his chest. Not willing to die, he dropped his sword and quickly grabbed my throat it order to choke me out. Rebellious, I ripped out the blade and repeatedly stabbed Bone until his grip weakened as he fell back.

"No..." He raised up his hand towards the sun, "Light... I can't see... it..." he whispered before turning into black sand.

I panted hard before kicking the black sand, "Yeah, well it sucks to be you." I replied.

"There's more to kill Nix!" Rexdek yelled as three more Pawns attacked him.

I jumped back into back and started murdering the pawns until a Marauder came out of the forest. I growled in frustration as my sword tinged off it harmlessly. It tried to burn me to a crisp but I jumped over it. I landed on its shoulders and tried to stab the helmet but my sword's tip bounced off. It aimed the flamethrowers at me again but I jumped down to dodge them. Its flamethrowers burned its own head but when it stopped, the helmet was revealed to be unharmed. Angry, I started slashing the Marauder's fuel tanks but my sword only made slight scratches. The Marauder turned to force its arms out in order to hit me but I easily dodged the slow attack. As it looked at me, Rexdek took the perfect shot and hit the scratched part of its fuel tank. With a harsh explosion, the Marauder's armor was blown off. He looked at us with a bit of hate before getting shot with a blue arrow. It fell forward before turning into black sand. The rest of the Dark Spawn started retreating as they realized their lost. I walked over to Rexdek and gave him a fist bump before heading over to the humans and pokemon. The children ran out from the forest to greet them as well.

The humans and pokemon were wary at first but it was understandable, "Who are you?" A Gardevoir demanded.

I held up my hands, "Whoa, we just saved your lives? Couldn't you try a little bit of gratitude instead of trying to pick a fight?" I asked honestly.

The Gardevoir sighed before holding her hips, "Yeah, I guess your right about that. We were transporting these humans to the stronghold when those things attacked us." The Gardevoir replied.

A Blaziken and Lucario approached us, "No casualties ma'am. All accounted for with one Gallade injured." They reported.

"Gallade? There was no Gallade in our group before the attack." Gardevoir asked suspiciously.

This bit of news aroused my own sense of suspicion, "What should we do then?" The Lucario asked.

The Gardevoir sighed with a shrug, "We keep him of course. Once he's healed up, he should be a good asset to our forces." she reasoned.

I whispered to Rexdek, "You think this is a little bit fishy?"

"Fishy?" he asked back.

I sighed, "Never mind." I looked at the Gardevoir, "If you don't mind, could you take these kids with you?" I asked.

"No! We want to be with you two!" A Ralts complained.

"Yeah! You two kick butt!" A human girl agreed.

"Please don't leave us!"

"I'll be good! I swear!"

"We think your awesome!"

The children started complaining with tear covered faces. I glanced at Rexdek to see him shrug with a sigh. I frowned before looking at all of their begging faces.

With a hefty sigh I said, "Fine, we'll stay with you all until they reach their destination so you'll be safe."

"Yay!" They all started jumping happily before lining up cleanly.

They all looked at us and seemed to be awaiting orders, "Uh..." I looked at the Gardevoir, "So where did you say this stronghold was?" I asked.

"Well, I never said where it was in particular but it's to the southeast from here." she answered.

"Alright, everyone." I turned back to the kids, "Make sure your ready to move. We're moving in ten minutes okay?" I asked.

"Okay!" They nodded happily before running around to play games.

I sighed before face palming, "Yeah... your all going to be ready in ten minutes alright..." I muttered.

Rexdek shrugged as he walked by me, "Your the one that wanted to save them." he chuckled.

"Yep. This adventure sucks harder than a newborn." I continued to mutter.

{Third Person Point Of View}

A man is watching Nix from afar with a black cloak covering his body. Only his chin, showing he's caucasian white, was revealed. A Silver necklace hung down from his neck out into the open. A silver X was attached to the necklace as it swung freely. On the back of his cloak was a large silver 2 with the name Uxir written under it. He turned just in time for another black cloaked person to appear.

"Chaxles. What is it you want?" Uxir asked.

"I need a new assignment." Chaxles reported.

"Ah, a new assignment? Hm. I may have an idea. Heh." Uxir chuckled.

"What is it sir?" Chaxles asked.

"Well, our leader needs us to... clean up our realm. Think you could do that?" Uxir asked.

"Huh. That sounds like fun. I thought you'd take up such a quest sir." Chaxles replied.

"Yes well... maybe I'm not one for 'suicide missions' heh." Uxir replied with an evil grin.

Chaxles chuckled before pulling off his hood to reveal his short brown hair and green eyes. His white skin shone in the sun as he grinned back at Uxir. An upside-down check was tattooed under his eyes with an X scarred on his head. His face was slightly narrow with a defined forehead. His face had no facial hair apart from small straight brown eyebrows.

"Now your making it more enticing." Chaxles giggled.

"Heh, yeah. Since your number five, it wouldn't be fair for you to kill him but... you can spy on him." Uxir responded.

"Spy on who?" Chaxles asked.

"Rexdek of course but we have someone else available to do that job until your free." Uxir chuckled as they disappeared in a black portal.

{Nix's point of view}

-3 hours later-

We arrived to a rather large encampment that took me by surprise. Though my memories grew evermore foggy, I do remember the walls my old camp had. They were made of wood but these were made by old cars and trucks. By flipping the cars and trucks onto their sides with psychic, they create a heavy wall that's hard to penetration. Using psychic, two particular cars were moved aside to allow us entrance. When we walked in, I looked around to examine the camp. Tents and small wooden huts were built to house the growing population. Some of the tents had tarps over them but not all of them. Several different species of pokemon and normal humans were seen talking and sitting around. At one point, I noticed a human that seemed familiar to me.

"Who's that?" I asked the Gardevoir.

The male human stood at 6 foot 7 with slightly tanned skin. He wore a flak jacket underneath a brown t-shirt with a camouflage jacket over it. On his hands were black leather gloves that helped him grip an assault rifle. On his legs were camouflage pants with a combat knife in his right pocket. On his feet were brown dirty boots that have definitely seen some wear and tear.

"That's Charles. He was the leader of a human camp before coming here. Before his camp was destroyed, I heard his brother was killed by those things." The Gardevoir replied.

'I know him... isn't he..?' I gasped as a flash of memory appeared.

That mother fucker set me up to be taken! He knew the Gardevoirs were going to take me and allowed them to! It's his fault that I died! As I realized this, I froze in my tracks until Rexdek shook me out of my trance.

"What's wrong?" Rexdek asked.

"I know who that is." I replied, still in shock.

"You do?" Rexdek asked.

"Yeah, He was my original life's brother but he was an asshole. I have half a mind to go over there and kill him. The stupid asshole allowed me, his brother, to be kidnapped by Gardevoir. Then, the damn Dark Spawn end up attacking and kill me!" I whispered to him.

"True." Rexdek looked at Charles and I noticed something flash in his eyes before continuing, "But you need to move on from that. We have a wish to get." Rexdek told me.

I got the Gardevoir's attention, "Where can the kids go?" I asked.

"They can go... uh... hm... Hey Lucario!" Gardevoir called over.

A female Lucario came over to us, "Yes?" she asked.

"Could you show the way to the children section?" Gardevoir asked.

"Sure. Just follow me." The female Lucario agreed.

I turned to Rexdek, "Alright, you drop them off while I... look around." I whispered.

Rexdek nodded before beckoning the children to follow him and the Lucario. The children looked at me in worry but kept walking anyways. I looked around at the various people and pokemon before approaching Charles. When he noticed me coming, he seemed surprised. When I grabbed his collar and picked him up, he looked very confused.

"You bastard..." I whispered.

"What?" he choked.

"You mother fucker... you... gr!" I threw him down onto the ground, "You better not betray us you piece of shit." I muttered angrily before walking off.

I noticed the weird looks everyone was giving me but I ignored it. I'm a Nobody anyways. Why should I care what they think?

-2 hours later-

Rexdek and I regrouped a few hours later in a tent the pokemon gave us. I guess it'll act as our private base of operations. We set up some sleeping bags and other stuff before sitting on them.

"Hey... Do you miss being in Organization X?" I asked.

"Of course not. Why?" Rexdek asked.

"Well, with the situation we're in... wouldn't it be normal to grow attached to them? I mean... they were the only ones you can talk to for a long while. Memories or not, you must have at least enjoyed conversations at the start right?" I asked curiously.

Rexdek looked at me before sighing and laying back, "Sigh... we all knew each other. I'll leave it at that," he replied stubbornly.

"In your actual life?" I continued to probe.

"Yes. Now stop asking questions." Rexdek demanded.

I sighed before agreeing to his demand, "Well, what should we do now? The kids are safe but I have no idea how to find the other pieces of dark." I asked.

"Well... if my old leaders were to have them, then they'd send their subordinates first. After those are disposed of, they'll come after you themselves." Rexdek replied.

"Who'll have them?" I questioned.

"1-4 will have one each. No doubt about that. In the top 5, I remember number 4 being a girl. Who she was, I have no idea but... I hear she was... interesting." Rexdek replied calmly.

"Huh... interesting... eh?" I asked myself before talking about other things.

-over 100 years ago-

The sound of a door opens followed by a surprised gasp, "Matriarch Alivia! I... I heard you went missing!" Aitsu gasped.

"Aitsu... so you are alive." Matriarch Alivia whispered.

"What's that Matriarch?" Aitsu asked.

"I... I can't remember him Aitsu!" Alivia yelled in a fit of tears.

"Who?" Aitsu asked.

"My... my dad! I want to remember my dad but I can't!" Alivia replied.

"I... could tell you about him... if you want. I have very fond memories of Rui. He was like the father I never had. I... just wish he never died." Aitsu whispered sadly.

"You have memories of my dad?" Alivia asked.

"Yes, why? Would you like me to remind you of what he was like?" Aitsu asked.

"No... I..." Alivia swallowed hard.

"What is it then?" Aitsu asked.

"Aitsu... I... I want them!" Alivia yelled suddenly.

A struggle is heard, "Want them? What is it you want!? It's not like you can take them!" Aitsu asked in scared confusion.

"I want your memories of my dad! He was MY DADDY! I have every right to remember him! Not you! Me!" Alivia screamed.

A loud snap is heard before chewing. The sound of flesh ripping and tearing with an occasional swallow ring in your ears. When it stops, the sound of heavy breathing grows followed by sniffling.

"I'm sorry Aitsu but... I... I want to remember my dad! You were the only way I... I could remember my dad! I'm so sorry Aitsu! You'll... I... I can't let anyone know. I'm getting rid of you completely. Your not going to the afterlife or the reverse world Aitsu... You won't exist at all." Alivia giggled crazily.

"So, Alivia killed Aitsu and ate him to basically steal his memories of her father. Due to the fact she never meant to exist, she was a nobody before she even could die. So, she started to lose her memories of her parents and made one desperate move. Just to remember her father a little while longer." That old man from the Stone Sanctuary comes into view, "Nix doesn't know about the sixth bracelet. How will he ever complete it? In fact... who owns the sixth bracelet? Heheheheh. I'll let you know one thing. He's not alive and he's no Nobody. He's the leader of the Dark Spawn. Question is... who is he? Who could he possibly be out of every character there ever was? Artorias? No. Maybe... maybe, ironically, he's Arceus' will reconstructed to be the world's undoing... no? Then who? Wait... is it..?" The old man stopped talking as he began to disappear.

Alivia is seen standing in a memory as a Gardevoir before grinning to herself. She pulling out a human heart and starts eating it with a sick grin. Her eyes started to glow as she devour the human heart. Her body began to change as her physical nobody form changed into her true Hybrid form. Half human and half Gardevoir... just like she always wanted from her parents. Slightly psychotic number six, Vixsila.


	6. Ch 6 Dark Spawn Brother

Ch. 6 Dark Spawn Brother

{Nix's point of view}

It's been two days since me and Rexdek came to this camp. The Dark Spawn attacked every day around noon. Just a small force though, so we took care of them easily. I was getting worried though. My brother disappeared regularly and that alone was disturbing but so was the other bit. That Gallade Chrome keeps following and watching me. It's really fucking creepy. The longer we stayed, the more attention we started to draw because we never ate, drank, or used guns. That seemed to cause discomfort among the others. Their leaders tried to reassure them that we're on their side but that did little to comfort them. Rexdek and I were on the northern gate to overlook the area. The camp was separted into four sections. There's the Center, North, East, and West. North, East, and West each had a gate to allow passage. These three sections also acted as a defense to protect the center. The Center is where all the injured and civilians are kept safe. Near the entrance to the Center is where the Commanders meet to discuss their next actions. My memories were starting to disappear now. I almost forgot my real name as well as the fact that was human. It really is a strange experience... to have your memories fade and... start to feel empty... cold. I find myself wondering if it really matters to remember. Rexdek and I sat on top the north gate to make sure no one was trying to sneak in. Guard duty is so troublesome and boring though. Although, it does give me time to think about the big questions but these questions always affect my mood. Thinking about my memories made me a little depressed but a bit neutral as well. It was... strange.

Rexdek must have noticed something was off and asked, "You seem troubled. Something wrong?"

"No. Well... yes and no. I'm starting to lose every memory now. One by one each day. I didn't have many to begin with and good ones were far too few to begin with. Say... do you think our world has always been like this?" I asked.

Rexdek shrugged, "Who knows? It acts like it. Maybe the world is finally ending because it's time and we're just delaying the inevitable." Rexdek suggested.

"Yeah, that seems..." I paused when I spotted something watching us from the bushes, "50 meters 105 degrees north." I instructed.

Rexdek got up with his bow immediately, "Got it." He whispered as a yellow arrow formed.

His lens formed as he shot the lightning fast arrow. I watched as it hit the intended target but didn't do anything. Instead, the mysterious figure shrugged before walking into the forest.

I got up, "Wait, don't follow. It's obviously a trap." Rexdek warned.

I sat back down, "Yeah. Your right. Sorry." I apologized.

"It's alright. Should we mention it to the others?" Rexdek asked.

"No, we didn't really see anything important. It'll just cause more stress they don't need. If it comes back, we'll have to fight it. We don't want it to lead an entire attack force, do we?" I asked.

Rexdek sighed, "I guess not. I didn't really care in the first place." Rexdek replied.

I glanced at Rexdek before looking back into the forest, "What about those kids?" I asked.

Rexdek didn't react to the question at all, he just asked, "What about them?"

"What do you think will happen to them?" I asked.

"Don't know, don't care. I'm not their mother." Rexdek replied simply.

"I know but should we really leave them and everyone else here to die?" I asked.

"Ugh, why do you even care? They're just a bunch of scrubs who'll become one of us or the dark spawn no matter what we do. I saw we leave them behind and not give a fuck." Rexdek replied with a frustrated huff.

I sighed, "You know, you may lose your memories and stuff but that doesn't mean you should let yourself feel nothing. You were alive too so maybe we should care." I replied coolly.

Rexdek just sighed, "Whatever you say boss."

"Ugh, what am I going to do with you?" I asked.

"I know what your not going to... wait... is that..?" Rexdek got up and looked through his lens intrigued.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's... your bro. He's going into the forest alone." Rexdek told me.

"Should we follow him?" I asked.

Rexdek got up and stretched his legs, "That's up to you boss man." he replied from simple uninterest.

With a shrug, I got up and called over a group of pokemon to guard the gate for us. With that set, we jumped down from the gate and crept into the forest carefully. My brother walked through it level headed as if nothing was wrong. While following me, I noticed there weren't any Dark Spawn around. Usually there'd at least be one or two around to scout for strays. Instead there was nothing with a calm breeze and sweet scents. I didn't like this. Something bad was going to happen. At one point my brother stopped to look around but we hid out of sight. Assured that he was alone, my brother continued on his little stroll.

'What is he up to?' I asked myself.

My brother stopped once he reached a part of the forest that was white and decaying. He turned around to inspect the area again but couldn't see us. With a snort, he turned back towards the dying forest and started walking again. I glanced at Rexdek to see he was uninterested in the situation but still followed. While following him, I started to get a sense of uneasiness. Things were too... quiet. Where are all the dark spawn? This forest is supposed to be infested with them? Either my brother is extremely lucky... or...

"Hey, what do you think he's up to?" Rexdek whispered.

I whispered back, "I don't know but this is... strange. Have you noticed the extreme lack of Dark Spawn?"

"Yeah, not to mention he doesn't look or seem like a Nobody so... what's going on?" Rexdek asked in a harsh whisper.

I didn't respond but returned my focus back to my brother. At one point, he grabbed a white decaying flower and smirked for a moment. He crashed it in his hand and opened his hand to reveal white dust. Letting the dust slide down his open palm, he looked up at the sky taking in the surrounding scents.

"It's about time you made it." A very intimidating female voice spoke.

"Hey, I can stroll if I want old woman." My brother replied.

"I guess but we have things to do. If you don't play your role, we'll never get to kill our enemies." This woman told him.

Rexdek nudged my shoulder to get my attention, "Where is the voice coming from?"

I inspected the area to see that he was talking to a woman deeper in the decaying forest, "I can't see, she's behind a couple trees. Let's move to a different position." I suggested.

With a curt nod, Rexdek agreed and moved a bit closer to see who my brother was talking to. We were to my brother's left side as he looked towards the decaying forest. A woman stood before him at 6 foot 7 with long black hair that hung down her back and over her shoulders. Her pale white skin shone rather brightly as her blue eyes sparkled with a sharp small nose. Her lips were ruby red with slightly sharper canine teeth. Her breasts were a c cup with a very defined hourglass figure. To cover her torso, she wore a tight black low cut tank top with three silver bracelets on her left hand. Her nails were painted black with the edges cut cleanly. Her slim stomach showed slightly as her tank top hung off her breasts. For her lower body, she wore rather long black shorts. Her feet visible as she wore simple white sandals.

My brother started acting out of character as he shrugged, "Well..." he grinned as he shot her a smug look, "Sometimes I think it ain't my problem." A loud smack rang in our ears.

"You fucking idiot. I hate improper grammar. That's why I tried to instill intelligence in my child but that fuck had to go fuck the shit out of a god damn Gardevoir." She spat hatefully.

My brother rubbed his cheek before nodding, "I'm sorry, it won't happen again." He apologized.

The woman's head shot up as she looked around before saying, "I'd hope so. Also, it seems your rather bad at sneaking out. At least my son could sneak out of camp without being followed." The woman chuckled darkly.

My brother started looking around, "Hm? I don't see anyone." he replied.

"Heh, I know you don't but your not supposed to see if your alone. You need to sense it. Your still not familiar with your Dark Spawn powers, are you?" She demanded.

"No... I haven't had the time to since I've been surrounded by my 'fellow humans' as of late." He replied calmly.

"Yes well... you've attracted the attention of some Nobodies. Come on out!" The woman demanded.

"Uh... what should we do?" I asked.

Rexdek pulled out his bow and aimed a yellow arrow at the woman, "Improvise." he whispered.

Rexdek shot the lightning fast arrow at the woman but it looked as if it went right through her. She smirked before raising a hand towards us. Rexdek and I separated in a desperate jump as a jet of flames incinerated our previous position.

"Would you look at that." My brother commented as I came into view.

"What's wrong?" the woman asked.

"That's the douche that tried to pick a fight with me." He told her.

"Wow, maybe he knew you were a Dark Spawn." She replied.

My brother approached me, "Tell me, why did you try to mess with me specifically?" he demanded.

I frowned before glaring at him, "I did it because your the reason why I'm a nobody." I replied.

"Oh? So, who were you before?" he asked with a grin.

I pulled out my sword as I sighed in frustration, "I was your brother you fucking asshole." I replied.

He started laughing, "Heh ha ha ha! You were my shrimp dick brother!? No fucking way! I always knew you were a nobody but this is just rich!"

"Yeah? Well I always knew you were a dick! Ever since our parents died, you've done nothing but hurt me!" I yelled angrily.

"Died? Let me correct you on that. I changed ever since I murdered our parents with my Dark Spawn powers." He grinned.

I felt shock rise but it quickly went away as I grunted, "What are you talking about?" I asked.

My brother chuckled, "I died when I was like 6 years old because of our parents' stupidity. What idiots allow their child to walk around freely? Of course I'd explore the world and get slaughtered by some random danger. When I was reborn as a Dark Spawn, I decided to go back and continue my life. It was rather entertaining really. After that little incident, our parents were a lot more serious about caring for me. Then they had you and I noticed how much harder they tried to raise you. Honestly, I might of felt a bit... jealous but I did it out of love, heh." My brother grinned.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy kicking your fucking ass." I replied as I ran at him.

With a sigh, he nudged his head towards the woman. With a snap of her fingers, a black portal opened in front of me. I ran into it unable to stop and ended up on a flat boulder. The surrounding space acted like an endless space without any stars to light it up. Suddenly, the edges were lit ablaze as it encased the flat boulder. A black portal appeared ahead of me as my brother stepped through it. He seemed excited from how jittery his body was.

"Oh boy, I've been wanting to fight you ever since you got in my face." he spoke quickly.

"Yeah? With what? Your completely defenseless." I reminded.

I hung his head low as he placed his hands on his hips to laugh, "You idiot, you should know by now not to judge a book by its cover. Well... not that you could even READ a book." he smirked as he looked back at me.

Dark matter seemed to cover him as he changed into his fighting form. A black and blue leather, skin tight set of armor covered his body with ripped in half heart across his chest. The armor covered every inch of his body with various ridges along his ribs, neck, and every joint. His chest, abdomen, arms, and shoes were blue while all else was black. His helmet had a long square black lens that went across his eyes. His mouth and chin were visible as a grin was plastered across it. A sword materialized in his right hand to create a red bladed longsword to counteract my own.

I wasn't impressed, "Huh, how unoriginal. A sword just like mine." I told him.

"Hm. Well, I had mine first, so you stole it from me." he replied.

I couldn't contain myself anymore as I charged at him with my sword extended. I thrusted the sword towards his heart but he just sidestepped me. I looked to my left as I stopped my momentum and decided to turn my body quickly. I did a spin slash but he jumped away as he charged an attack in his hand. I ran at him, ignoring the charging attack, and tried to slash him. He jumped back again as he swung his hand to release a wave of black gunk at me. The gunk landed on my feet and I immediately felt like my body weighed more. I did my best to get the gunk off my shoes but that left me vulnerable. My brother ran at me with his sword extended. He was going to slice me in half from an overhead swipe. I decided to use his previous attack to my advantage. With the added weight due to it, I could overpower his attack from my present footing. When I held up my attack and blocked his strike, I immediately noticed his shocked expression. He was surprised I used the weight gain to stop his momentum in its tracks. Instead, I pushed him back and got the gunk off my shoes. I charged at my brother and started swiping my blade to block and attack him. Our swords clanged and tinged off each other as we fought to get at least one hit it. I tried to slice his legs but he jumped over me and landed behind me. As he turned to face me, I tried to do a spin slash on the ground. He reacted perfectly as he raised a foot and stepped on my sword to stop it. He tried to impale me with his sword but I swung my left leg forward to kick his. Shock, he fell back, dropping his sword as he landed onto his back. I got up and pulled out my sword from under his foot. He grabbed his sword and quickly jumped up to glare at me. I held mine towards him as I waited for his next move. He jumped back and threw his sword into the air. I ran at him to get an attack in but he jumped into the air to catch his sword's handle. With a flash of light, crystal light spikes and swords started forming around him. They coiled in a sphere as I realized what his next move it.

"Spiral Rail!" he screamed as the Spikes and Swords shot at me.

I ran, dodged, and deflected the spikes and swords as they disappeared and reappeared around him. Only to shoot at me again until he finally started falling. The attack was over, so none of the spikes or swords were around him. He turned to try and block my attack but wasn't fast enough. I slashed across his chest before spinning to to kick him in the stomach, knocking him back. His feet dragged a bit as FL formed on my sword. I sprinted towards him in hopes of getting two more strikes in to complete my flow. Instead, he blocked my attack and kicked me away. FL disappeared from my sword and instead appeared on his. Too surprised by this turn of events, he started slashing me with his sword. I feebly tried to block but his string of combos were too fast and powerful. Sure enough, FLOW was spelt across his blade as he kicked me square on my chest. I fell onto my back with a grunt and slid a few feet before looking at him.

He twirled his sword overhead before thrusting it into the floor, "FLOW BREAK-Oversurge!" My brother screamed.

The flat boulder we were on started to shake as the outer circle of it broke from the circle of flames. The chunks that broke of started to coil around the boulder as the flat surface shrunk in half. If the diameter of it was about 150 feet, it was about 75 now. The flames seemed to rise higher now as the boulders rotated violently. Light shone all around my brother as waves of energy and spikes came off him. I quickly got up and started jumping and rolling out of the way of this attack. A wave of light came towards me but a few spikes distracted me. By the time I noticed, it was too late. My brother rose up from the ground and slashed me into the air. I dropped my sword to which he gladly grabbed. He started to slash me with both the swords in a string of combos. He twisted, spun, and front rolled with the weapons to cut me all over. To finish it off, he ran up my body to slam both feet into my stomach. The sudden force thrust me towards the edge of the arena. I slammed into an invisible barrier and felt my body get alit in flames. I screamed in frustration as I fell onto the floor and rolled to put out the flames. When I put out the flames, I stood up to see my sword thrown into the ground in front of me. I looked up to see my brother land across from me.

"Come now, is that all you got?" He asked.

"Go fuck yourself Ch... Uh... Huh..." I couldn't remember his real name.

"Hm? What's wrong?" He asked curiously.

"I... can't remember your name." I admitted.

he shrugged, "It doesn't matter you nobody. When your dead, no one will remember you since you don't exist in the first place." He chuckled.

"Your not going to win, I'm telling you that right now." I replied.

"By all means, make a move. I have all the time in the world nobody." he grinned.

I growled as I gripped my sword tightly and ran towards him. I decided to try a move I've been working on for a while. I train with my sword when I'm alone to learn any potentially useful moves. I raised my sword up which caused my brother to hold his up defensively. The moment my blade touched his, I stopped gripping my handle. Instead, I ducked and thrusted my body forward to tackle my brother to the ground. Due to the shock caused by the move, I made him drop his weapon as I twisted my body to grab mine. I quickly twisted again to get my knee to thrust my body up. I kicked away my brother's sword and turned towards him.

"Crap." he muttered as I charged at him.

"Crap is right you douchebag!" I yelled as I ran at him.

He held out his hands in anticipation to my attack but that didn't matter. I started slashing his across his body and twisted mine with my right foot extended. I kicked the back of his left knee with it to cause his to fall forward. I quickly got behind him and held his head in a lock. I tried to slit his throat but he slipped through my headlock. He rolled forward and ran for his sword. I chased after him but wasn't able to catch up to him in time. I tried to strike but he twisted after picking up his sword to block my attack. He kicked my stomach and jumped back to create some distance.

"Your becoming a real pain in my ass." he commented.

"Don't worry, when your dead you won't feel anything." I replied.

"Oh, I'm not going to die here but you will. I guarantee it." He smirked.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Heh, because my boss lady has to let you out. If you kill me, you'll be stuck here forever." he answered with a chuckle.

I bit my lip as I started thinking, 'Shit, if he's telling the truth then I have to hope Rexdek comes up with something. Damn it, why me?' I wondered.


	7. Ch 7 Eat

Ch. 7 Eat

(Okay, I'll be honest. With how much I dislike this story, I'm going to try and end it at about 15 chapters so I can move on to the next story of MUL that you guys will definitely like. This one has too much fighting and that makes it boring to read and, quite frankly, to write. I can't make the characters do any constructive dialogue without some BS that needs to happen. So, when this story ends, I'll be able to start the next story which already has 8 chapters finished but needs to be copy pasted to fanfiction after sacrificed is over. If you guys do like this story despite the boring fighting, then I might extend it but that all depends on me and the fact that it took me a month to get on a computer to finally post more chapters.)

{Third Person Point of View}

Two cloaked Nobodies are busy talking in front of the black portal to the real world from the reverse world.

"Rexdek, number 11 will be arriving shortly. We need you to team up with him." The cloaked nobody told Rexdek.

Rexdek took off his hood, "Who gave this order?" Rexdek asked.

"Number 1 did. That means you must succeed." The nobody replied.

"Psh, alright. What exactly do you guys need me to do?" Rexdek scoffed.

"We need you to befriend him until he loses all his memories. Once those are gone, he'll be willing to join us. Until then, you need to kill Dark Spawn with him." The Nobody responded.

"What if we get attacked by nobodies?" Rexdek continued to question.

"Defend yourself and make sure he doesn't die." The Nobody stopped talking and went through the portal.

Rexdek placed his hands on his hips and sighed, "They always give me the shit jobs."

-Present-

{Nix's Point of View}

I stared at my Dark Spawn brother in anger, "You gonna make a move?" I asked.

My brother laughed, "I don't have to do anything. It's not like you can kill me." He scoffed.

"But I can!" A new voice yelled.

We started looking around until a black portal appeared over head, dropping a black cloaked nobody, 'Great, now I'm stuck in a triple threat.' I thought bitterly.

The Nobody pulled back her hood, revealing herself to be Vixsila, "I've been looking for you for awhile. Good thing I've been following you Nix." Vixsila spoke with a glance to me.

"You here to kill me too?" I asked with my sword to her.

"That can wait for another time. Right now, I have to cut this guy up for my soup." Vixsila replied simply.

"Ha, you can try!" My brother yelled.

I watched as Vixsila's Zweihander appeared. My brother's look changed from confident to worried since the blade was a lot larger than his. My brother decided to make the first move and ran at Vixsila. He started viciously slashing at her but she easily blocked the attacks. At one point, he slid his right leg in a sweep to kick her legs. Vixsila just grinned as she stopped moving with her psychic abilities and slashed him across his chest. My brother flew back, holding his chest in pain as black ooze appeared. Vixsila giggled as she returned to a standing position and watched my brother get up.

She started twirling her Zweihander over head from slamming the tip into the ground, "Dark Blade!" she yelled.

"Huh?" My brother asked until a red transparent blade came out from under him and impaled him into the air, "Agh!" he screamed in pain.

I flinched a bit since I knew what it felt like to be hit by that kind of attack, "Huh, never thought she'd end up helping me. I'm rather enjoying myself." I whispered.

My brother landed on his stomach and grunted before picking himself up. He spat some of that black ooze onto the ground before glaring at Vixsila. He got up and sighed deeply before staring at her. His red bladed sword started to glow brightly until he changed. Black demon bat wings appeared from his back. His sword changed into a long red bladed scimitar. His feet transformed to have two toes split forward with one on the bat of his feet. He grew three feet in height as he started to fly. He was like a living, breathing demon.

"Wow, I never would have guessed you were this corrupted." I whispered.

"All Dark Spawns are corrupted souls. Only a few can purely show their true colors. Did you know this one?" Vixsila asked.

"He was my brother when I was alive. The asshole basically sent me to my death." I answered.

"Well, if you want to kill him, you can team up with me." Vixsila suggested.

"Why would you want to do that?" I asked.

Vixsila shrugged, "To make this faster. I have other things to do just like you." Vixsila replied simply.

"Meteor Rain!" My demonic brother yelled.

My brother coiled up before sending a red shockwave into the air above him. Soon after, ten meteors started falling down from the sky. As they fell, my brother was completely unharmed as they went around him.

"And just like that, I'm saying yes. Let's do this!" I yelled.

I ran over to stand beside Vixsila as a couple of meteors came into view. Each one was a sphere with a diameter of 10 feet. Fire swirled around them on their approach. Vixsila raised her sword as it began to glow. She swiped the blade up, sending an invisible cut that sliced three meteors in half. Those crumbled into dust as others still fell. Using Psychic, Vixsila picked us both up to fly up from the ground.

"What should we do?" I asked as the ground under us got pummeled with meteors.

"We need to get him on the ground. I'll give you an opening, you just need to take it!" Vixsila ordered as she pushed me aside with Psychic still.

Vixsila flew at Demon Charles and swung her Zweihander repeatedly. Demon Charles must have noticed her attack earlier since he started dodging her attacks. My brother flew straight at her and tried to slam his Scimitar on her. Vixsila easily blocked the assault with her Zweihander. She pulled one hand back from her Zweihander and charged up a Shadow Ball. With an aggressive push on Demon Charles' chest, she slammed the Shadow Ball into him.

"Now!" Vixsila yelled.

She pulled me in quickly with her Psychic as I prepped myself for my assault. Demon Charles wasn't able to react in time as I attacked him from behind. I sliced his wings off and jabbed my sword into his back as we fell. With a loud thud, Demon Charles hit the ground and I landed on top of him. My sword was planted in his back still with FLO spelt on it. I pulled out my sword and jumped back onto the ground. Even though the meteors hit the ground, it stayed flat. That's strange.

Vixsila landed next to me, "Is he dead?" I asked.

"Of course not. When has a boss fight ever been easy?" Vixsila asked with a grin.

"Shut up, I wasn't experienced enough to fight you!" I yelled in embarrassment.

Demon Charles suddenly disappeared in a fit of white and black diamonds before reappearing across from us, "You two are really fucking annoying." He snapped his fingers causing a spiral of daggers to appear around him. Demon Charles looked at us before raising his Scimitar. The Scimitar shot a ball of light into the air. Vixsila and I ended up staring at it until it created an effective flash bang. We both closed our eyes in pain as I heard a loud ringing in my ears. When I opened my eyes, I couldn't see anything but white. I felt something kick me in the nuts... WHY IS IT ALWAYS THE NUTS!? The Little pea shooter doesn't need to suffer this kind of abuse! I fell onto my back as my vision and hearing came to. I looked around to see Vixsila being choked. I tried to ignore the pain in my groin as I got up and picked up my sword. I ran over to them and stabbed into Demon Charles' arm. Angry, he dropped Vixsila and pulled out his Scimitar. I jumped back, leaving my sword in his arm still. He made his injured arm hold his Scimitar and pulled out my sword. In a moment, my sword suddenly changed into a Scimitar as well.

'...That's... not good.' I thought quickly.

Demon Charles ran at me and started swinging the blades at me. I ducked, rolled, and dodged the best I could but he cut me along my arms and stomach. During one attack, I ducked to dodge a swing, only to get kneed in the face. I fell onto my back with a broken nose and held it in pain. When I refocused on Demon Charles, he had the two Scimitars ready to impale me. When he tried to, a red transparent blade thrusts him into the air, making him drop his weapons.

"You okay?" Vixsila asked as she ran to me.

"I've been better." I admitted.

I felt my body start to heal as warm pulses came from Vixsila. She glared at Demon Charles as he began to get up. Demon Charles held a hand towards us as his fingertips turned into claws. A red orb started to form in the palm of his hand.

"If he's like this now, I'd hate to know what kind of brother he was." Vixsila whispered to me.

"I'll make it simple. He was an asshole." I replied.

"So I hear. Well, I'm going to have to move us rather roughly." Vixsila warned.

"Why?" I asked.

She pointed at Demon Charles' hand, "That's why. Unless you want to get wrecked by an attack." Vixsila suggested.

"Uh... no thanks." I replied quickly.

"Howl of Doom!" Demon Charles yelled as he thrusts his open hand towards us.

Vixsila threw us aside with Psychic to dodge the incoming attack. A black gale of darkness short from his hand with red jagged circles coiling inside it. As the attack commenced, a howl like sound accompanied it with a cry of terror. Demon Charles walked over to our previous position and picked up the two Scimitars there. I admit, I was a bit pissed off that this asshole was using my weapon like he owned it. With a crack of his neck, he was ready for Vixsila's next attack.

"Well, looks like I have to take off the kiddy gloves to end this. I can't afford to waste anymore time." Vixsila sighed.

"Don't act tough, you can't win." Demon Charles spat.

"Oh? I can't? Idiot, this entire time we've been fighting, I've just been stalling to see how well this kid fights. I admit, I'm happy he developed but disappointed in his skills. Me, I'm going to show you a move someone dear to me loved. Star Pentagon Siege!" Vixsila yelled.

"Hm?" Demon Charles wondered.

With a blink of an eye, Vixsila appeared in front of Demon Charles. He looked at her in surprise as she thrusted her sword upward. Demon Charles tried to hold his swords up but Vixsila jumped onto him. Using both her feet, she kicked both his arms aside, exposing his chest and stomach. In a flourish of strikes and slashes, Star Pentagons were cut into His skin. After thirteen were created, she flipped her Zweihander to have its tip point towards the ground. She impaled it directly into his chest and sent them both towards the ground. With an earth shaking thump, Demon Charles landed on his back. Vixsila's Zweihander was buried deep in his chest as black ooze started to squirt from the wound. Vixsila stood on his stomach for a moment before ripping her Zweihander out aggressively. She got off him as his body started to revert back into its human form. I looked at the scimitars to see both of them are back to normal. I struggled to my feet and walked over to my blue bladed sword. When I picked it up, I glanced at the red bladed sword for a moment. I went to pick it up but I hesitated for moment.

"Hey..." Vixsila got my attention.

"What is it?" I asked.

She beckoned me to go over to her, "Come here." She ordered.

With a hesitant swallow, I staggered over to her, "Okay." I replied.

She wrapped an arm around me and pointed at Charles, "Eat him." She ordered.

"W-wait what!?" I stammered in surprise.

"I said, eat him." She repeated sternly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why, well here's why. If you don't I'll kill you. How's that for a why?" She asked back with a glare.

With a scared swallow, I got on my knees next to my now dead brother, "Uh... I... Um... how do I..?" I began to ask but soon lost the words to say.

"Start with his neck. After that, you'll know what to do." she grinned.

"O-okay." I stammered as I hesitantly moved my mouth towards his neck.

When I opened my mouth to bite his neck, I struggled to go through with it, "Bite it like you mean it!" Vixsila yelled.

I closed my eyes and did what she said. I bit into my dead brother's neck as hard as I could. His throat split open as the black oozed poured into my mouth. The taste was... indescribable. I felt desire overtake my body as I hungrily drank the ooze. Vixsila rubbed my back encouragingly as I started to eat my dead brother on my own. Deep down, I knew this was wrong... this was... disgusting but... I wanted to continue. I don't know where this want is coming from or how this is even happening. Dark Spawn usually turn into a pile of ashes right? So why didn't he? When I had my fill, I pulled back in shock. I could feel the ooze on my face. I probably look like a psychopath. Sure enough, Charles' body turned into black ash along with the bits of ooze on my face.

"What was that? Why did it taste so... good?" I asked.

"That's our way of taking power from powerful humanoid Dark Spawn. Normal Dark Spawn or brand new humanoid Dark Spawn immediately turn to ash. However, once a Dark Spawn gain a powerful humanoid form, they develop a Dark Soul. A fake soul that magnifies their powers. As Nobodies, we can eat these Dark Spawn after they die to gain a portion of this Dark Soul. Not to mention the indescribable taste of blood or black ooze." Vixsila grinned darkly.

"So... are you going to kill me now?" I asked.

A portal formed next to Vixsila, "No. Go in this portal and you'll be back with Rexdek. After you got transported here, the other Dark Spawn person left. I'm sure he's just sitting around waiting for a miracle." Vixsila informed me.

I looked around and saw Charles' sword, "Give me a sec." I told her.

I walked over to his sword and picked it up. The moment I did, I felt the sword react violently to me. Like it hated me. I could feel something enter my body from the sword. I looked at my arm to see my veins turning black until I felt a slight pain in my chest. The pain started to grow until I fell to my knees. I felt something push from inside until a large parasite ripped free of my chest. Many pin point appendages moved to and from its long slender stomach. It coiled to become face to face with me. It's large bug eyes started to stare into mine.

It hissed, "What the hell?" I whispered in shock.

It lunged at me, causing me to blink. When my eyes opened, I was standing next to Vixsila.

"Uh... you done staring at a sword?" Vixsila asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Uh... see ya." I replied as I walked into the portal with my new sword.

When I went through the portal, I found myself dropped into a forest. When I landed, my legs buckled a bit but I caught myself. I stood back up and looked around to see no one was around.

"Rexdek!" I yelled.

"Nix!?" I heard Rexdek yell back.

I started walking towards the voice until I found him. He looked slightly relieved until he noticed my new sword. He stared at it for a moment before looking back up at my face.

"Where'd you get that?" he asked.

"Bro, I have quite a tale to tell you." I sighed.

I started explaining what happened to me and my brother. Rexdek was surprised to find out that Charles was in fact my brother. Even moreso when my brother revealed himself to be some kind of demon Dark Spawn. When I got to the point where Vixsila showed up, he wasn't very happy. In fact, I think he's doubtful of me but sighed. He apologized for doubting me and stated again that he's on my side. We started to head back to the camp but I remembered how I ate Charles. I left that part out because I didn't know how Rexdek was going to react. As I thought to myself, I started to realize something. I had Rexdek's memories. I... can remember what my parents looked like. I also saw who that woman was but I didn't know her name. She must not have told Charles her real name. All I know about her is that Charles feared her, despite how he acted towards her. When we got back to the camp, several pokemon were waiting for us. A Gallade in particular was watching us. Chrome... was his name I think but he seems... distant from the others. That Gardevoir from before approached us.

"What happened?" She asked.

"One of the humans in your camp was actually a Dark Spawn. We followed him and ended up killing him after finding out." I answered vaguely.

"If I may suggest, you should increase patrols just in case they attack at night." Rexdek warned.

"Alright. We have beds set up for you two." She smiled.

"Thank you... uh..." I bit my lip.

"Layla. My name's Layla." she smiled.

I nodded, "Thank you Layla. Um... I guess we'll be going." I shrugged as we followed a Haxorus.

As we walked, Rexdek nudged my arm, "Hey, you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Well, you've been a bit... out of sorts. Did killing your brother do anything to you?" Rexdek asked.

"To be honest, I feel both relieved and stuck in a sense of disbelief. I hated him. I wanted to kill him myself but Vixsila did. I guess... me not killing him has left me in a sense of want. I wanted to kill him but now, I never will." I admitted.

Rexdek rubbed my back, "Don't worry. You'll forget about it eventually. It happens to all of us." Rexdek reassured.

Yeah... he's right about that but right now, I feel so empty. So unfulfilled. I wish I could rewind time just for a chance to kill him but that won't happen. In reality, I should be thanking Vixsila for killing him. I couldn't since I wasn't strong enough. If only I was...


	8. Ch 8 Losing My Mind

Ch. 8 Losing My Mind

{Nix's Point of View}

When I opened my eyes, I found myself at the end of a tunnel. A dim light shone down on me and revealed a dead end behind me. The dead end wasn't what concerned me. I could hear something move ahead of me. I tried to see what it was but it's too dark to see past the edge of the dim light. That is... until a pair of menacing yellow eyes started to blink in the dark. The eyes approached me until it's head was shone in the dim light. It was that parasite from before but it looked much more mature now. Its skin seemed rougher around its face and the mouth showed several rows of sharp teeth. As it approached me, I noticed it seemed hesitant. Its body resembled that of a centipede with rough scaly skin and needle point legs. Two large insect like legs extended from its back to help the parasite move. The tiny needle point laid on its stomach but periodically extended out only to lay back down. Each one of these seemed about 4 inches long.

Then... it spoke with a terrifying hiss, "Do you know..? Who I am..?"

"N-no. No I don't." I replied shakily.

It seemed to tilt its head before hissing at me angrily, "I... am a Nobody just like you."

I was confused, "Huh? Like me?"

It nodded, "Yes. Don't you know who I am? I was there from the beginning. Since you first became a Nobody. Think about it. What could I be?" It asked.

Before I could answer, I found myself waking up from the dream.

-Present-

When I woke up, I felt so confused. It's been six days since my brother died and I got his sword. Since then, my memories started to fade more rapidly. The red bladed sword seemed so... normal... and yet... so evil. Two days ago I actually forgot Rexdek's name until he told me what his name is. After that, he seemed worried about me. Wasn't this normal? I still remember him telling me that losing memories happens to every nobody. So why is he worried? I sighed as I couldn't figure out what was going on. I sat up and got dressed before heading out of a tent made for me. It was a small temporary home for me before me and Rexdek head out to find the other bracelets. Rexdek's tent was across from me. His tent is an exact replica of mine. It was a simple two stick tent with a green cloth and a black tarp over it. Inside the tent is a small pillow, some soft mats for the bed, and a brown blanket. The tents were only able to house one person and even then it's almost too small. I walked over to Rexdek's tent to hear him snoring since he's still asleep. His foot stuck out of the tent so I stepped on it to help wake him up. He groaned for a moment before finally waking up.

"Ugh. Who is it?" He asked drowsily.

"It's me Rexdek. Come on, we have to leave today, remember?" I reminded.

"Oh yeah, right. Forgot about that." He groaned again.

"I can see that." I sighed.

"You sure your okay?" Rexdek asked.

"I still remember your name but I should be asking you that. I don't remember a time when you were genuinely concerned about me." I joked.

"Sure guy. I'll remember that when your in my cross hairs. The arrow will go right through you, ya won't feel a thing." He chuckled.

I stepped back to give him room. Within seconds, Rexdek got out of his tent and cracked his neck. I nudged my head when he was ready so we could begin walking. Before we left, I spoke to that Gardevoir from before. When I told her we were leaving, she was saddened. The kids in particular were going to be devastated. Their heroes were leaving without telling them and have to rely on the pokemon and humans here to protect them. Rexdek didn't really care about the kids... or so he says. Rexdek tries to be so... cold... calculating... and... selfish. The only problem with that is this. It's just an act. I can tell he's just trying to act like this guy that's just coming along because he has to. He tries to be critical and straight forward on our options even if they'll cause another harm. He says it with such an emotionless face but in his eyes, they show his sadness. His despair in the world we live in and the lifestyle we are forced to have. As we walked into the forest, I couldn't help but glance at Rexdek and wonder. Why did he want to come with me, a complete stranger, on my hopeless quest? There was always more to this then he'd let on. After an hour of walking, Rexdek stopped us and started looking around.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Sh. You hear that?" he asked.

"Hm?" I started listening to the forest closely and heard something faint, "Actually, yes. I hear something." I whispered.

Rexdek pointed up, "Let's get in the trees. That way, we'll have the drop on whatever it is. If it doesn't come this way then we can just continue on peacefully." Rexdek whispered back.

With a nod, Rexdek and I climbed some nearby trees. Some bushes shuffled as Dark Spawn started running underneath us. They came from the direction we came from much to our surprise. The sound of footsteps resembled hundreds of Dark Spawn running all around us. Where they were going? We didn't know but we were going to find out.

"Quite a spectacle huh?" We heard from behind us.

We turned in shock to see a Gallade wearing a black cloak like Vixsila's, "Chroxno!" Rexdek yelled.

Chroxno shook his head with a sigh, "You know, you never were the most observant type Rexdek. I've been spying on you for awhile now and you never even noticed. Hell, I even snuck up on you two without a Shadow Sneak. Granted, you two were rather... preoccupied. A huge horde of Dark Spawn going in one direction is never a good thing." Chroxno shrugged.

"If you were spying on us then would you kindly tell us how?" Rexdek asked with a grunt.

"How? You still can't think of a way Rexdek?" Chroxno asked with a grin.

Rexdek sighed before shaking his head, "No, I can't." he admitted.

Chroxno tilted his head with a neutral face, "If I had feeling I'd say I'm disappointed right about now. I hid in plain sight. I was Chrome the entire time." Chronxo told us.

"What?" I asked.

Rexdek bit his lip, "The entire time huh? Well that explains my strange feeling about you while we were there." Rexdek frowned.

"Yes. I was quite surprised by your passiveness. I expected you to chase after me when I said my name was Chrome. I never was very creative, especially when it came to names. Any who, number 2 wants you to come back home in three days." Chroxno reported.

"Wait, he expects me to go back just like that? Like he owns me?" Rexdek asked calmly.

"Well, it's either thank or he meets you in person and... straight up kills you. Even if we're nobodies, we don't want to disappear. Everything wants to exist; to breath but others try to stop that. Whether it be fate or people. If you get on your knees and beg for forgiveness, maybe he'll make you a true member again. Thaxony and Jyxa both miss you. They'll be delighted I bet." Chroxno explained.

"Sorry but I'll have to think about that." Rexdek answered quickly.

I glanced at Rexdek a moment before refocusing on Chroxno, "Sigh. Alright. Pity you'll most likely forget and get your face rearranged. Don't say I didn't warn you. Peace." Chroxno waved before jumping off in a random direction.

"...Strange..." I whispered.

Rexdek looked at me, "Hm?"

"They're being... distant. They haven't attacked us and decide to just... watch us. Then he comes out in the open and basically say for you to obey them just because some dude said to." I explained.

"It's much more complicated than that. Number 1 and 2 are the last people I'll ever want to fight. When I left the Organisation, I wanted to go on my own path. To do something that I wanted. In the end, I ended up following you for some damn bracelets. Ugh, enough of this Tauros shit. Let's go see what's up with those Tauros." Rexdek reminded.

I shrugged to that, "Alright bro, whatever you say." I agreed.

We got down from the trees and started running in the same direction the Dark Spawn ran. After a couple minutes, I noticed the forest scenery suddenly started to change. The grass, flowers, and trees were all turning pure white. Eventually, the decay became very apparent as the entire area became a white desert. The dirt underneath us, replaced with pure white shifty sand. The blue sky changed until it was warped in a dark rainbow. The emptiness of the desert was staggering. We could look in almost any direction and see nothing but an endless white desert. Due to this, we were easily able to spot something happening in the distance. The Dark Spawn were piling up together as if to merge together. We ran faster to close the distance and get a definitive view of the situation.

"What's going on?" Rexdek asked.

I wanted to say I don't know but something drove me to say, "They're doing exactly what the nobodies can do. They're merging together to create a monster of immense lethality."

Rexdek looked at me in surprise, "How did you know that? I know you saw two nobodies merge before but I don't recall that happening with Dark Spawn. Then again... I could have lost the memories." Rexdek thought to himself hard after saying that.

I looked at the desert, "This world is dying. Its life grows shorter every day and it's all because of the Dark Spawn." I told him blankly.

My head started to hurt as new memories flooded my mind drawing Rexdek's attention, "You okay?" Rexdek asked.

"Yeah, just a slight headache," I lied.

We turned to the fusing Dark Spawn and noticed eight black spider like legs were formed, "What are they making?" Rexdek asked.

"A Widowmaker. One of the two Widow Types of Dark Spawn." I answered.

Rexdek looked at me, "Okay, I need you to tell me right now what the fuck you're talking about. What is a widowmaker and how the hell do you know about that?" Rexdek demanded.

"I just have these memories that are telling me what to say." I replied.

-Charles' memory-

I found myself looking at a piece of paper with a picture of a black spider like creature.

Name:Widowmaker

Height: 24 feet tall

Span: 34 feet in length with a span of 22 feet

Weight: Over 5000 pounds

Speed: At full sprint, can travel about 178.3 km an hour.

Body Count: Takes about 1500 bodies to create.

Effectiveness: Extreme.

Abilities: Toxic Gunk, Toxic Haze, Webbing, Burrows in Sand, lays eggs that can hatch life suckers.

Name: Life Sucker

Height: 5 inches

Span: 5 inches in length, 4 in width.

Weight: Less than 3 pounds

Speed: Travels about 50 feet an hour maybe.

Effectiveness: Little alone but extreme in group attacks.

Abilities: Life suck and venom bite.

-Present-

I shook my head to refocus my vision, "Ugh, well that felt weird." I mumbled.

"What happened?" Rexdek asked.

"I felt like I was sucked in a memory that ended up being a picture. In it was a piece of paper describing the Widowmaker." I replied.

"You mean that?" Rexdek asked as he pointed forward.

I looked forward in a bit of confusion only to find the Widowmaker complete. The Widowmaker resembled a huge black spider with a heavily armored carcass. It's exoskeleton seemed to shine in the relative darkness of the white desert. Its head was the smallest part of the body with a mouth big enough to swallow me whole. Around its mouth were a set of pincers that dripped green liquid, probably poison. The Widowmaker's Abdomen was at least 50 times bigger than its head. The black Abdomen had a white Skull and cross bones. The skull's mouth was open revealing a red hourglass. Along the black skinny legs were pictures of bones that ran down to the tips. The underbelly seemed soft with exposed brown skin as the tip of the abdomen showed a puckered hole... gross.

"...Yeah... Yeah we are so screwed..." I muttered hopelessly.

"Eh, we've got a shot. Come on." Rexdek replied with a nudge to my arm.

I jumped but quickly nodded, "Alright, we got this." I agreed as I started running towards the Widowmaker.

Rexdek created his bow and charged a yellow arrow. The Widowmaker looked at us and opened it's many black soulless eyes. It started slamming its front legs into the ground as its head shrieked into the air. The shriek itself sent a little shockwave. The Widowmaker started running towards me. Several yellow arrows were shot at the Widowmaker but its exoskeleton was too strong. The yellow arrows shattered into yellow light as they bounced off, leaving the exoskeleton unharmed. I neared the Widowmaker and waited for its first move. The Widowmaker noticed my presence and raised its front four legs up. They quickly shot down but stopped mere inches from me. The widowmaker stared at me for a long time before backing down. As it stared at me, I felt like it was trying to talk to me. Then, a large pain started to shoot throughout my body as if something was moving within my body.

"Argh! My body!" I dropped to my knees and scratched at my chest.

"Nix! Are you okay!?" Rexdek asked in worry.

I noticed my vision started to dim as my brother's sword started to glow brighter. When I blinked, I found myself in that tunnel from my dream. The parasite was there again but he stared at me worriedly.

I quickly spoke, "Your my brother's sword, aren't you?"

It shook its head and said, "I'm your sword. He's your brother's sword."

He nudged his head to point behind him. I noticed the tunnel get brighter as a black skinned parasite now showed itself. Black Ooze dripped off it profusely and started to pool quickly. It's eyes were very bug like as it glared at me angrily. I couldn't understand what was going on but the parasites didn't give me a chance to ask.

"If your wondering why I'm here then I'll tell you. You ate my master! Now, I will make you my slave!" It yelled.

My parasite shook its head in a disappointed manner, "He can't. When you ate your brother, you got infected with Dark Spawn power. That parasite is the form the infection wished to represent. I guess it was using it to be figurative. I choose this form because I live inside you since your my host. I don't wish to die, therefore I empower you and protect you as you do me. I rely on you for strength just as you do to me. When your alone, your not. I'm there. If you can take strength in that, we can become more. More than just nobodies. Maybe we can be ALIVE if we work together." My parasite nodded with a happy tone.

"You will never be alive. I will never allow that. In fact, I will try to hinder you in every turn until you DIE!" The Dark Spawn Parasite yelled.

My parasite glared at him until his eyes started to glow a bright blue and yelled, "Silence! You will do nothing until I say so!"

The Dark Spawn Parasite started to screech until all the black ooze was forced back inside it and forced into the floor. The tunnel grew darker until it left just me and my parasite. It looked at me hopefully until I smiled and started to pet its head.

"Well... partner... let's go kill a spider." I smiled.

My parasite started to smile until I was thrust back into reality. The Widowmaker was still staring at me but when I looked at it, the damn thing attacked me. Faster than normal, I jumped back and held my sword out to each side. I started to feel strangely warm as my body began to radiate with energy. I noticed FLOW was spelled across my sword. Both in fact. I held up both sword overhead and crossed them.

"FLOW Parasite gift-Extreme Speed!" I screamed.

Faster than an eye can blink, I went straight across and slashed the stomach of the Widowmaker. It screamed in pain before falling forward. I turned to face it with both swords normal and noticed a load of eggs on the sand. When did those get laid? As I wondered this, they hatched as hundreds of miniature Widowmaker, aka Life Suckers, emerged. They immediately started to go after me with little bits of webbing coming from their abdomen. When they jumped at me, I started to cut them in half as fast as I could. FLOW quickly spelt across my swords as I began to spin.

"Flow Style-Tornado Break!" I yelled.

In a flourishly of spins, I sucked in the Life Suckers and cut them to shreds. The Widowmaker finally recovered from the attack and stood back up. When it did, a green arrow hit its head and exploded. The Widowmaker looked dazed but unharmed. Taking my chance, I ran underneath the Widowmaker and started attacking its underbelly. The Widowmaker regained its composure and quickly fell on top of me. To have something that weighs more than 5000 pounds lay on you hurts... a lot. When the damn thing stood back up, I was stuck in the sand from its weight. As I got out, the Widowmaker began to spit green liquid onto the ground. I didn't want to get touched by it, so I got up as fast as I could and ran away. Another green arrow exploded on contact with its abdomen but didn't do any damage. The Widowmaker hissed before quickly turning around and shot a load of webbing at Rexdek. Rexdek wasn't able to dodge it and got stuck to the ground by the spider webbing.

"Nix! A little help here!" Rexdek called out.

"On it!" I yelled as I ran over to his position.

When I got to Rexdek, the Widowmaker screeched before digging into the ground. I began to cut the webbing until I felt the sand start to shift. When Rexdek was freed, we jumped out of the way as the Widowmaker's head appeared to try and eat us.

Rexdek growled, "Ugh, how do we kill it?"

"Uh... shove a grenade down its throat and pray?" I joked.

"Nix that's genius!" Rexdek yelled.

"Wait what?" I asked.

"You'll see." Rexdek told.

'I'll see?' I wondered.

The Widowmaker appeared out of the ground and stared at us. It started to scream at us as it began to lay more eggs. We had to hold up our arms to block the wind from its scream. The Widowmaker picked up its legs to attack us but we jumped back. When we landed, it started to shriek at us but didn't do anything. I looked back at the eggs and began to wonder how long until they hatched. Man... after this, I'll hate bugs forever.

'Yeah... the only thing I see... is a really pissed off spider.' I thought to myself.


End file.
